The Phantom Chronicles
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: Danny Fenton is new in town and has a secret. Samantha Manson is popular and rich. When the two meet, one girl goes a little too far with revenge, taking her anger out on a certain ghost boy. DxS REALLY GOOD!
1. New Beginnings

**A/N Hello, in case you don't know me from my previous stories, I'm Lisa and the writer of this story you are about to read. Please note the following things: 1) Danny may be out of character but there are good reasons for it. 2) This story does not follow the basic lines of the show, as in it's not in Amity Park (yet) and Sam isn't goth, and Danny gets his powers before meeting her. 3)This story takes place in 2004 because that was around the time DP had started (I think) 4) I'm trying so hard to make this story AMAZING so please be patient w/ me, for I only have weekends and a few times a week to type. With that, here is the full summary:**

**Danny Phantom is new to town, and when he catches the eye of one rather popular girl, Samantha, she decided to dump her popularity and be with him, making her best friend Tiffany so mad she takes her anger out on a certain ghost boy. DxS **

Happy Reading.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

* * *

_September 19, 2004._

_I really think it's pointless to write my innermost thoughts in a journal. Seriously, what am I, five? But my mom says it's good for me. Since we just got over a long move from my hometown of Kenosha, Wisconsin, where I grew up, to the big city of Seattle, Washington, she thinks I'll need something to vent to eventually, which she's probably right about._

_My parents think this move was for the better. After all, Dad just got offered a big time job at the nation's leading ghost weapon producer, Inventors United, who also happened to be the ones who patented the machine that wraps the plastic around deli toothpicks. Who knew?_

_  
My dad won't be making a lot of money, not as much as, say, the CEO, Mr. Manson or something like that, but it was a step up from the way we were living at the time, so he took it and within two months we were packed up and moving to Seattle._

_Me, I was just getting settled with my life when the news came, and believe me, I was not ready to leave, but did I have any say in the matter? No. So here I am, stuck in Seattle. As cool as it may seem, it's no picnic. I had a hard enough time at school in Wisconsin, even before the accident, but now I'm going to have to start over, and what with my 'weirdness' it's going to be really hard._

_I don't mind really, though. I wasn't used to a lot of friends where I came from, only the occasional few. You see, after the ghosts started showing up, people began to avoid me._

_But I'm getting way too ahead of myself, so let me start at the beginning._

_My mom and dad are Maddie and Jack Fenton, two of the world's leading ghost hunters and inventors. If there's a ghost weapon out there, chances are my dad invented it, and my mom tweaked it so it would actually work. You see, my dad isn't what you'd call smart. He had B-s in high school and every invention he makes usually causes a disaster of some sort. That's where mom comes in. She's the brains and dad's the brawns, and when I say brawns, I mean like big, fatty brawns. He says he's big boned, but have you seen him eat? If you haven't, then lucky you._

_  
Then there's my sister, Jasmine. She's really just a know-it-all, and when I say know-it-all, I mean she knows IT ALL! She figured out my secret before I could even tell her, and get this, she wants to be a doctor, so naturally she never shuts up. "Danny did you know" and "Danny, can you believe." Yep, that's Jazz._

_So anyway, my mom is the one who should have gotten this job, because really she's the one who makes everything work. Well, almost everything. There is one thing neither of them could get to work, and it still haunts me to this day._

_The Fenton Portal._

_Yes, that's right. About a year ago, right before my freshman year at the local high school, Kenosha North (our rivals were obviously Kenosha South), they finally finished the portal. They had been working on it since college with an old buddy, Vlad, when he was diagnosed with Ecto-Acne and had to spend a while in the hospital, so they continued on without him. Fifteen years later and here it is, except it wasn't working. They had spent all that time and they just couldn't get it to work no matter how they plugged it in or what button they pushed. So this is where my life gets complicated._

_Well I was bored one day and I heard my parents fighting about the portal again (it was at least their third spat about it that week) so I decided to take a look, without telling them. As I found out later, that wasn't such a good idea. _

_I went down to the lab and looked around, for I hadn't been in it in a while. Assuming the big octagon-shaped opening on the right wall was the portal, I got closer. I then realized that I wasn't protected thoroughly, and if there's one thing I learned from my jump-suited dad, it's "Always protect yourself when dealing with ghost related things." So I spotted one of his many jumpsuits, white with black gloves, belt, and boots, and slipped it on because, well, like my dad always said, protection._

_Taking a look inside, I figured there was no harm, as it wasn't working anyway, so I stepped in. I looked around and started to walk, but the ground was really slippery and I almost fell. Reaching for something to grab onto, that's when "it" happened. My hand grabbed the nearest thing, which was a lever, and upon falling, it got pulled down. I had never felt that much pain in my life. Really, it hurt that bad. I honestly thought I would die, which in a way, you could say that I did._

_I really don't remember anything that happened over the next three or so hours before I woke up inside the portal, but what I saw upon running out and looking in the reflective surface of one of the many lab tables sent chills up my spine._

_There I was, sort of. My normal jet-black hair was a pure snowy white, and my eyes were bright green. The jumpsuit I had been wearing was now black with white boots, gloves, and belt. I really thought I was just crazy and tired, but then my hand fell through the table and hit the floor. _

_Okay, that was not normal._

_So now here I am, over a year later, and I've got these ghost powers. I know what you're thinking. That I'm insane and that this is some sort of fiction novel, but you're wrong. This is me. My name is Danny Fenton._

_Or, as the other ghosts call me, Danny Phantom._

_

* * *

_

"Danny!" Maddie called for about the hundredth time. "You're going to be late for school, Honey!"

Danny finally regained his mind with the real world and threw the diary and pen aside.

It was his first day of school as a sophomore at Isaac Morris University, or IMU. It was really one of the best high schools in the Seattle area, but then again, its only competition was the high school in the ghetto part of town.

"Sorry, Mom! I'll be down in a sec!" Danny yelled back as he got up and dug through his clothes that were yet to be unpacked. Throwing things everywhere, he finally found his favorite shirt and jeans and put them on in a rush.

'Not that it matters if I'm late,' he told himself as he ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"There you are, Honey. You had better eat up so you'll be ready for your first day," Maddie said with a smile, shoving a plate of eggs in front of him.

"Why bother," he said under his breath as he scooped up some eggs.

"Why bother? Well, the first day at a new school is always the day people make impressions and you want to make a good impression, right, Danny?" his sister said from next to him.

"Not really. I see no reason to have to worry about making friends anyway. If someone wants to talk to me then they can. I won't stop them. But I'm perfectly fine with only a few friends like back in Wisconsin," Danny responded.

"You mean Barf Bag and Dr. Nerd?" Jazz asked, referring to Danny's two previous friends back "home." Barf Bag was really a kid named Joey Struble, who had a sick habit of throwing up at odd moments, like when Danny's mom made him brownies and they had nuts (he hated nuts). And, well, Dr. Nerd was really Tommy Lawson, the smartest kid in school. He knew everything there was to know about math and science, literally. He and Jazz could have gotten married or something and then maybe Danny wouldn't have to listen to his sister's theories anymore.

"I don't know where you got those nicknames, Jazz, but they were great friends," Danny retaliated.

"Whatever, little brother. I'm just saying, maybe you could try a little harder at this school."

"Fine." And with that, Danny got up and grabbed his things. "Mom, tell Dad I said good luck with the new job. I'm finding my own way to school."

Before Jazz or Maddie could retaliate, he had slammed the front door.

"Well what's up with that?"

"Little brothers." Jazz sighed as she finished her bacon.

Once outside, Danny quickly looked around to see if anyone was coming, before he concentrated and turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He then flew off into the sky and headed for the school.

* * *

"So, girls, can you see a difference?" Tiffany asked her group of friends. 

"A little, but I really see no reason why you need to tan everyday anyway," Samantha replied.

"Well, you see, I have to keep my skin a specific color in order to live up to the standards," she said, batting her hair out of her face.

"Whatever you say, Tiff. You're the boss, after all," Janae told her.

"So true. Ooh, look, here comes Jake!" she said excitedly as the rather hot boy walked by. "Hey, Jake, want to hook up some time!?" she called while batting her eyes and flirting like crazy as he walked by.

"Yeah, sure, Tiffany, just not now. I gotta get to class," he said, rushing by.

"Well he wasn't worth it anyway," she complained as she turned around. "Hold up, who's this?"

She was looking right past her friend Stacy at a teen about their age who was trying to get his locker open.

"I think he's new. Why?" Stacy asked.

"No reason. How 'bout we go give him the big welcome wagon?" Tiffany asked as she started to walk towards him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Samantha said to herself as the rest of the gang followed Tiffany over to the new boy's locker.

"Hi!" Tiffany said rather cheerily as she approached the boy.

Startled, he dropped the slip of paper with his combination on it and looked up, only to find himself staring at one Tiffany Brickwell. The first thing he noticed about her was that she was really tan. That, and her shoulder-length brown hair was in magnificent curls. Around her neck was a necklace with a golden 'T' hanging on the end. 'That must have cost a lot of money,' he told himself.

She was wearing a baby blue tank top with laced sleeves and lace at the bottom by her waist. He couldn't help but stare at her hips because her jeans were that tight—so tight that they made her butt stick out just a little too much. She also had on a shiny silver belt, and to complete the outfit, bright blue flip-flops.

"Umm what exactly are you looking at?" Tiffany asked rudely, seeing Danny's eyes dart from her hair back to her butt and so on.

"Nothing," Danny replied quickly, finally removing his gaze.

"Good. Well anyway, I'm Tiffany and these are my friends," she said, gesturing to the three girls behind her, all of who waved shyly at Danny.

"What?...Oh, sorry. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton," he told them, realizing he hadn't given them his name yet. But seeing Tiffany's expression, he soon regretted it.

"Fenton? Your dad wouldn't be the one who just got that LOSER job at Mr. Manson's company, would he?" Tiffany asked coldly.

"Yeah, that's him, but he's not a loser," Danny retaliated.

"Whatever. We better get going. Come on, girls. See ya around, loser," Tiffany finished as she motioned for her friends to follow.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm Samantha, by the way, Samantha Manson."

Danny had turned back to his locker as they left, only to hear one of Tiffany's friends had stayed behind for a second. Not that Danny really cared. They were all jerks to him anyway.

"So it's your dad who hired my dad. Well tell him that he can keep his money, because we don't want it," Danny grumbled as he turned back to his locker.

"Hey, I'm sorry she acted like that. She's usually really cool," Samantha tried to explain.

Danny sighed and turned around, and just stared for a minute.

He hadn't gotten a good look at Tiffany's friends before, but seeing Samantha now, he decided she was a lot prettier than Tiffany, or at least in his eyes. She had long, elbow-length hair that was a beautiful shade of brown, just a little darker than her friend's. Her eyes were deep purple and she was wearing a matching purple-pink tee. She had a rather cute skirt on that was a dark shade of blue, and was wearing very stylish purple docs on her feet.

He quickly removed his gaze when he noticed she was staring back at him funnily.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Listen, I don't need you guys' sympathy, or anything, really. I can find my own friends."

"I know you can. Tiffany wouldn't have been caught dead with you anyway. She always does that to new kids."

'Well that's refreshing,' Danny thought.

* * *

"That new kid is strange, isn't he, girls?" Tiffany asked the gang, then realizing Samantha wasn't with them, turned around and saw her talking to the loser. 

"Hey, Samantha, come on. We don't have time to waste with losers like him!" she called to her friend.

Upon hearing Tiffany call for her, Samantha sighed. "Well, I'd better go. Here, you dropped this," she said, handing him the paper with his combination he had dropped earlier.

"See ya around!" Samantha said as she turned and left.

And with that she was gone.

Danny kept staring for a few seconds until the bell rang.

"Crap! My first day and I'm late!" he said to himself as he hurried off to class.

* * *

"I really don't know what you see in HIM," Tiffany complained later that day at lunch as she picked at her salad, like always. 

"I don't see anything. I was just being nice, seriously. I'll probably never talk to him again," Samantha told her back.

"Good, because you know that you have to keep your mind on other things, like my math homework, because—"

"Because if you don't pass, you can't cheer, I know," Samantha finished for her. "Like that's ever going to change."

"And speaking of change…Janae, you know that my parents are going to be gone tonight, right?" Tiffany added, hinting at something.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be over at six to babysit, okay?" Janae explained. "Although I really don't know what's so important she can't do it like she's supposed to," she told herself under her breath.

"So…who's up for tanning after school!? Daddy just gave me forty dollars last night for no reason!" Tiffany said happily, while the rest of the gang just grumbled in reply. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

"Seriously, Tiff, your dad is like the coolest dad in the world," Stacy commented.

"Yuck! You can have him. All I need is his money!" Tiffany said in disgust. As a rule, her dad could be, well…embarrassing. Really embarrassing.

"Well maybe if you'd get a job…" Samantha suggested.

"And what, get these hands covered in dog poop working at the shelter like you do? I don't think so!" she answered rudely.

"Whatever."

* * *

As good as Tiffany's day was going, that's how bad it was going for Danny. He was late to his first hour and his third (due to a certain ghost rummaging through the cardboard recycling bin outside) and he ended up sitting alone at lunch. Not that he cared. He was fine with not having any friends. 'That way no one gets hurt like back in Wisconsin,' he had told himself a million times. 

But it was only to get worse. Classes ended at 3:30 down at IMU and it seemed like Danny's day was finally getting better. He hadn't missed a single one of his last three classes, which was a record for him.

He was walking home by himself when he saw Tiffany and the gang up ahead. He just ignored them as he walked by. Tiffany, on the other hand, did not ignore him.

"HEY!" she called out as he walked by.

When he kept walking, she ran up behind him. "HELLO! Loser, wake up!" she yelled at him.

Danny suddenly turned around and glared at her, his eyes flashing green. "Do. Not. Call. Me. A. LOSER!"

"Whoa, buddy! No one tells Tiff what to do. No one!" Janae shouted as she and the other two came running up to protect Tiffany.

"Well maybe it's time someone did," Danny retaliated as he just walked off. After that, none of them followed him.

"What was that about?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, but there's something FREAKY about that kid," Tiffany said. "Come on, girls. Let's get out of here." And with that, she and the girls walked the other way. Only Samantha looked back to see the boy walking home with his head down.

* * *

Danny's new home was about a mile from the school, but flying could greatly reduce that time down to about five minutes, although he didn't want to fly as much anymore. After what had happened at school with Tiffany and the loser thing, he had decided to try to keep a low profile as Danny Phantom, and only go ghost when it was serious. 

Seeing as he was already being considered a freak, he didn't want the ghost thing to make it worse. After all, once the ghosts found out where he was, he would be swarmed with them.

So he walked home, or he was, when suddenly he stopped to emit a small icy breath from his mouth. 'Not now,' he complained to himself as he ran into an empty alley.

"GOIN' GHOST!" he cried as he quickly transformed from Fenton to Phantom in no time flat. Flying off into the air, he started to look around for the problem, only to find it was Technus, the electronic ghost, invading a local appliance store.

"I, Technus, master of all things wired and electronic, shall use the powers in these microwaves to take over the world!" he cried as microwaves flew everywhere and people ran out of the store.

"I don't think so!" Danny shouted as he sent an ecto-beam straight at Technus, hitting him in the back and causing him to turn around.

"Ghost Child! You shall not defeat me, Technus, master of all things electronic!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of Danny.

"More like master of not shutting up!" Danny taunted back as Technus flew towards him, heading in for a straightforward attack. But luckily, Danny was able to turn intangible just in time.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" he called to the ghost, starting to get just a little bit cocky as he pulled off the lid of his thermos and aimed it at Technus. Within seconds, the ghost was being sucked into the blue stream and captured within the cylindrical container.

"That was too easy," Danny said to himself.

"WOW!"

Danny looked down to see a little boy pointing up at him, his mouth open in awe. 'So much for keeping a low profile,' he thought as he looked down at the large crowd, all of who were pointing and staring.

"Umm, nothing to see here!" Danny said loudly as he quickly flew off.

* * *

The slamming of the door and the loud stomping of feet going up the stairs an hour later only meant one thing to Jazz. Danny had had a very bad day of school. 

"Danny, you in there?" she asked kindly, knocking on his door.

"Go away, Jazz. I'm not in the mood," came Danny's voice from the other end.

"Fine, but if you ever need me, I'm here for you," she told him, leaving with a sigh.

'I just wish my problems were the kind that could be solved that way,' Danny told himself as she left.

* * *

**A/N So each chapter will be starting like that, w/ a journal entry from Danny. I'm doing this because I didn't want to do 3rd person BUT I wanted the reader to know what's going on with Danny more than the others. Also do you like my new OC, Tiffany? I have a whole 2 page bio on her if you want to see it. A few names are also refs to people at school, like my best friend is named Janae and their are two guys at my school names Tommy Struble and Joey Lawson (get it?) Well umm just leave reviews guys, I REALLY want to know what you thought of this! **

Lisa


	2. The Phantom

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed this story! I feel so loved!!! Anyways here's chapter 2 so I hope you enjoy it...I'll start typing chapter 3 sometime this week. **

**Also note that this is an AU (Alternate Universe) to the DP show, so if somethings don't make sence w/ what happened on the show, it's ok. Thanks to my beta for pointing this out, and for just checking this over, I'd be lost w/ out you!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

Chapter 2: The Phantom

* * *

_September 19, 2004, Continued._

_Okay, so I never really explained everything this morning, but I will now._

_Well, when the accident happened, the portal became activated and upon activation the ghosts started coming through. That's when I knew it was time for action._

_So one day I'm sitting on my bed, minding my own business, when I heard a crash coming from the lab and shortly after, an icy breath comes trailing out of my mouth. Letting out a yelp, I got up and looked around to see if anyone heard me, which they didn't, thank goodness. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it had to do with those powers I had acquired a few days back. I had been trying to ignore the fact that I had them though, mainly because, well, it wasn't normal for a 14-year-old to have ghost powers._

_But my curiosity got the better of me, and I decided to see what I was really capable of, even though I had no idea what the breath thing was, or that my decision to find out was a life-altering one._

_It was pretty late, so my parents had already gone to bed, meaning I had to be really quiet, which I thought was going to be hard until I remembered one thing: I had ghost powers, and I could just phase through the floor…if I knew how to activate them, that was._

_I remembered that a little while after I found out I had the powers suddenly two rings appeared around my waste and I went back to normal, and that at that same moment I had been wishing to be normal. So putting two and two together, I figured out activating my powers depended on my thoughts._

_So now I had to try it out. I got up and thought to myself that I wanted to turn into a ghost again, and it worked. The rings appeared and within moments, I felt the cold sensation that had come from turning ghost._

'_But now how do I get through the floor?' I found myself thinking, and like magic I suddenly started to fall through the floor. 'I guess my powers react to my mind just like my transformations do,' was what I concluded from all this._

_Within a matter of moments, I found myself in the lab, and staring at some weird blue figure hovering about four feet off the ground, his head in the box he was rummaging through. 'What the?' As it later turned out, this was the first of many ghost encounters I'd have in my life._

_Somehow turning visible again, I decided I should do something, so I just shouted, "Hey you, stop messing with my parents' stuff!" and suddenly the figure turned around and looked at me._

_He was a rather short man—err, thing, and he was, in fact, blue. He had on blue overalls and a hat as well._

'_Beware!' And with that, he threw the box right at me._

_Now what was I supposed to do? I mean, it's not everyday someone has a box chucked at them by a floating blue man._

_Almost by instinct, though, my hand went up and a green blast shot out of it, destroying the box._

'_Whoa, now that is cool.'_

_As I was gazing at my hand to figure out how that had happened, the thing started talking._

'_I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!' And with that he disappeared._

'_Ghost?' And then it hit me. That portal I had activated was now allowing ghosts to enter our world, which meant that that would not be my last encounter._

_And the whole breath thing? Well I later determined that it told me when a ghost was around. Pretty handy, huh? _

_So apparently that box ghost guy had gone back to the ghost zone and told all the others about our encounter, for within a matter of days, I was being bombarded by ghosts of all sizes and forms, which gave me no choice but to take on the alternate identity of Danny Phantom._

_I've gotten alot better since that day, which was more than a year ago already, but I've also learned a few things. I discovered that even though I'm helping to protect the town, the people don't know that. They think I'm a bad ghost like the others. I also know that I will never tell my parents, for Danny Phantom is their number one target and they wouldn't take kindly to me being him. _

_So I determined something upon moving to Seattle. I'm going to try to keep a low profile._

_But that doesn't seem to be working the way I planned._

_

* * *

_

Danny quickly went intangible as Ember sent out another musical spell from her guitar.

"Is that really the best you can do?" he asked with a yawn.

"You wish, Dipstick!" she called back as she got onto her guitar and came flying right toward him, but all Danny had to do was fly up a little and he dodged that one too.

"Really? Because I think it's not!" Danny shouted, shooting a green beam right at her and hitting her square in the face. She fell off her guitar and landed on the roof they had been battling over. Quickly grabbing his thermos, he sucked her into it and closed the cap.

'When will they learn that I'm getting stronger and they're not?' he asked himself as he flew back to the ground.

He and Ember, the singer ghost, had been battling above the local music store, for that is where Ember had been when he found her trying to get kids to buy her new CD.

So naturally there was yet another crowd gazing up at him.

'This is going to be front page news tomorrow,' he told himself as he quickly disappeared.

Down below, the small smile on one Samantha Manson's face faded away as the ghost boy disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Okay, girl, so tell me again. What happened at the music store exactly?"

Samantha was on the phone and she happened to be talking to Janae, who was listening but not really believing what she heard.

"Nothing really, I just happened to be at the register paying for my new Kelly Clarkson CD and there was this big crowd of people all huddled around this one singer's, I think her name was Ember, table. I'm checking out and suddenly I hear this guy yelling at her to beat it and she called him a dipstick, I think. So out of curiosity I turned around to see this kid, about our age, floating above the ground, glaring at the over-popular singer. And the next thing I know, they're both flying through the ceiling and battling it out on the roof!" Samantha explained over the phone.

"And that's nothing?!" Janae asked back, in shock. "Come on, Sammy, that's not just ordinary. I mean, since when do kids and singers fly and float through walls?"

"I think they were ghosts," was all Samantha uttered.

"Ghosts? There have never been any ghosts in Seattle, so why now?"

"Well, Danny's dad was just hired to invent ghost stuff by my dad, so it was bound to happen eventually."

"Danny…Samantha, you're not still thinking about him, are you?" Janae asked suspiciously.

"What? No! I'm just saying…"

"Never mind. I gotta go babysit for Tiffany anyway. I'll see yah later." And with that, Janae hung up.

'Why would I honestly be thinking about Danny at a time like this anyway?' she told herself as she lay back down on her bed and sighed.

Although now that Janae brought him up, it was getting pretty hard to get him out of her mind.

* * *

"Hey Tiff, I'm here to babysit. You said six, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, come on in. My parents just left. Five minutes earlier and they would have found out I'm not really babysitting," Tiffany commented as she let her friend in. "Mark and Tyler are in the play room, and they're _dying _to see you. If you need me, which you WON'T, I'll be upstairs laughing at the idiots on 'What Not to Wear.'"

"Sure thing, Tiff," Janae said, heading for where she knew the playroom was.

"Hey Janae, you wanna play cowboys and Indians!?" Tyler said excitedly as Janae entered the room.

"You be the cowboy, we'll be the Indians!" Mark added.

Mark and Tyler were Tiffany's twin six-year-old brothers. Mark being a little taller and having hair a darker shade then Tyler's, it was pretty easy to distinguish the two.

"Oh, boys, I think we should get to your homework first," Janae told them.

"NO!" they both cried out. "We wanna play cowboys and Indians!"

"Oh fine, one game will be alright I guess," Janae sighed, taking the play gun Tyler gave her.

* * *

It was Monday night, and for Danny, the night was going very slowly. Apparently word traveled fast in the ghost zone, for it was his first day in this new town and he had already battled Ember, Technus, the Box Ghost, and a few random others here and there. It was still nothing compared to what he was used to back in Kenosha, though.

So naturally, just when things were looking slow, they picked up again.

Danny was lying on his bed, just thinking about the day, when his ghost sense went off.

'Not again,' he complained to himself as he got up and went ghost without really caring. Sighing, he flew off to the scene of the crime.

* * *

"Get back, you…you thing, and don't you dare harm these boys!" Janae cried out as she stood in front of Tyler and Mark, trying her best to protect them from their ghostly foe.

"Who's gonna make me?" the ghost cried back.

"I am!" And upon hearing that, the ghost turned around and looked in shock. "You've had enough fun for one day, Youngblood. Why don't you go take a nap?" Danny asked tauntingly.

Youngblood just stared back, before whistling, which made his skeleton horse appear.

"Oh, now there's two of you. I'm really scared," Danny sighed, grabbing his thermos and opening it. "Think again, kid!" And in an instant, both Youngblood and his horse were in the thermos.

"What…what just happened?" Danny heard, and turning around, he remembered Janae and the boys on the ground.

Landing, he sighed, "That was Youngblood, the ghost only kids can see, and his horse and they didn't mean any harm. He was just having fun," Danny explained.

"And who are you?" Janae asked, feeling like she knew this kid from somewhere.

"I'm Dan…" He paused. 'Maybe my full name isn't a good idea,' he told himself. "Just call me Phantom," he finished. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what Tiff—" Janae was suddenly interrupted.

"What is going on!? You're lucky a commercial break came, or you'd be in big trouble, Janae! I'm not paying you to get the boys hurt!" Tiffany bellowed as she entered the room, obviously peeved for missing her show.

"You're not paying me at all," Janae said under her breath. "Oh nothing, this—errm—ghost just saved us from, ummm, well, another ghost?" she told her friend, trying not to make it sound far-fetched. Danny just nodded as she spoke, which confirmed her theories.

"Well, you! Out of my house before I call the cops! I have connections, you know!" Tiffany screamed, taking her first good look at Danny in ghost form.

"Whatever, Tiffany. I'm out," Danny said, and with that he disappeared.

"Hmph," Tiffany sighed as she crossed her arms and headed back to her room, all the while thinking more than usual.

'Why did that guy seem so familiar and how did he know my name?'

* * *

Samantha was still lying on her bed thinking about that ghost boy she had seen earlier, but mostly about Danny.

She had only known him for a day, and less than that, really, because they talked for like one minute, and only had two classes together, but somehow her mind kept going back to him.

Maybe it was because of the way Tiffany had treated him. But then again, she always treated new people that way, and it never bothered Samantha before, so why now?

So here she was, wondering why the heck she really cared, when she should have been working on Tiffany's homework, but she just didn't feel like it.

Making a decision, she got up and went over to her door. Upon reaching it, she pushed the red button underneath her intercom. Soon she was hearing her father's voice over the slight static in the background.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Dad? Hey, I was wondering, do you have the number of that new employee you just hired, ummm, Mr. Fenton, I think?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, honey, I do. Why?" he asked back in curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. I met his son at school today and I needed to ask him about an assignment in this class we have together," she half-lied.

"Okay, hold on while I get it, baby," her dad replied as she heard him leave the speaker.

'What am I doing? Why do I really care anyway?' she found herself wondering until her train of thought was interrupted by her father's voice.

"You there?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm here," she said back.

"Okay, well the number is 876-9863. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks, Dad, love yah!" she said, hitting the off button.

For the next fifteen or so minutes she sat around wondering if calling Danny was really a good idea. After all, if she called him, they would probably end up friends, and then, well, that wouldn't work, not with Tiffany, that is.

Somehow she knew Janae and Stacy would accept her hanging out or at least talking to Danny, but Tiffany never would. She was the kind of girl who only associated with certain people, and then those people couldn't associate with anyone other than that specific group. So as Sam thought about all this and how it related to Danny, she decided that she would find a way to make it work, because she needed to. Not just for Danny, but for herself as well.

* * *

Once Danny got home from his recent Youngblood brawl, he headed straight to the lab, which was still under construction from the move. In fact, the portal wasn't even hooked up yet, so how the ghosts were getting in was a mystery, but he knew they had ways.

He opened up a drawer in one of the few lab desks his parents had unpacked and put the thermos with Youngblood and his 'horse' in it, next to the ones with Technus and Ember.

'Dad better hurry up and hook up the portal, or I'll run out of thermoses,' he said to himself as he got another thermos out of the neighboring drawer, realizing the irony in the statement.

Heading back upstairs, he soon realized that the rest of his family was already in bed, and looking at the clock, he realized it was almost ten, and he had school tomorrow. He was heading up to his room when the blinking red light of the family's answering machine caught his eye. Walking over to it, he reached out and hit the play button, only to find his jaw literally dropping as he heard the message.

"Danny? Umm, well, I got this number from my dad. This is Samantha, from school. I'm just calling to, well..._gulp_...apologize for Tiffany today. She's just a little…well, different, but she's really not that bad. Anyway, I just wanted to say that if you're ever not busy, give me a call and we can maybe hook up after school or something. As long as Tiffany doesn't know, we'll be fine. Give me a call if you want. My number is 786-9854."

Danny just stood there for a minute, trying to get his brain to comprehend what it was he had just heard.

* * *

**A/N Well what did you think? Was it a little rushed? I don't know...but I'm trying to make this story amazing, and so far, for me, it's going well. Well um just leave reviews and I'll see yahs in about a week w/ chapter 3!**

Over and out!  
Lisa


	3. Forbidden Friendships

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but my computer was down all week and yeah. I hope you guys like this, expect chapter 4 in the next couple of weeks hopefully.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

Chapter 3: Forbidden Friendships

* * *

_September 20, 2004._

_Being half ghost isn't all it's cracked up to be._

_Take, for instance, the fact that I have to keep this a secret or my parents will send me away to some testing lab. Yeah, I'm not kidding. I hypothetically asked my parents what they'd do if they ever came across a human who had ghost powers, and Dad promptly responded with, "Well take a few tests, of course!" So telling my parents isn't really on my big to-do-list right now. In fact, it's right above 'Hand myself over to Skulker.'_

_So right now the only ones who know are Jazz, along with Tommy and Joey back in Kenosha._

_Tommy and Joey. Gosh I miss those guys!_

_I've been friends with them for who knows how long. Way before my accident, though._

_Joey's the type of guy no one wants to hang around, but he's a really good guy once you get to know him. The only problem is that he has this really sick habit of, well…getting sick. Yeah I remember that moment well._

_Joey and Tommy were over at my place, and we were working on our homework when my mom brought up a big tray of brownies and set them down. "Here, boys. Enjoy."_

_  
Well, five math problems and fifteen brownies later, Joey's pukin' everywhere, because it turns out he can't stand nuts and my mom loaded those brownies up with them. Why he didn't realize this before he started eating was a mystery to me and Tommy, but we were used to him throwing up at odd moments, so we just let it be. _

_And Tommy, well he's the stereotypical nerd. He could have gone to college and graduated before any of us had finished junior high if he wanted to. Yeah, know-it-all Tommy. He and Jazz really should have hooked up while they had the chance._

_So obviously, since I was already friends with them when it happened, I had to tell them about the powers I had acquired. That was a day I'll never forget._

"_Hey, Danny, what's up? You sound kinda…peculiar." (Yeah, Tommy was always replacing easy words with smarter ones.)_

_I was still in ghost mode, for this was just after the accident and I hadn't figured out how to get out of it yet. _

"_Hi, Tommy…Umm, could you call Joey and then come on over here? I've got a, well…problem. Just ring the bell. My mom will let you in."_

"_No problem, compadre! We'll be there in a flash!" And with that the phone clicked off._

_He wasn't kidding, within ten minutes I heard the doorbell ring and my mom answer it. _

"Hi, boys. I'm sorry but Danny can't come out right now. He's up in his room doing some important stuff," my mom told them

'_Oh great…'_

"_Don't worry, Mrs. F. Danny called and told us to come over. He said to go on up," I heard Joey saying._

"_Well, I'll walk you boys up just in case, okay?"_

_And after that I heard footsteps coming upstairs._

'_Crap! How do I hide…this!'_

_I quickly jumped into bed and just covered my entire self in my blanket, even though it was near 90 degrees outside. And not a moment to spare, for within seconds I heard my mom knocking on the door._

"_Sweetie? Joey and Tommy are here. Did you need to see them?"_

"_Yeah, Mom. Just let 'em in," I said from under the blanket._

"_Okay…Are you okay? You sound funny," my mom said in concern._

"_Oh, I'm fine, just a little cold." _

'_Literally.'_

"_Well if you're sick, I shouldn't let these boys in."_

"_No, it's okay, Mrs. F. I just got over one and we'll be fine, really," I heard Joey tell her._

"_Well…okay, if you insist, boys. I'll see you later." And with that she headed back downstairs._

_I quickly threw off my blankets as I heard my friends open the door. Imagine their shock when they saw me sitting on the bed._

_And what I expected to happen did happen._

_Joey found the nearest trashcan and hurled, a lot, and Tommy just sat there, trying to find a scientific explanation for my sudden change._

"_Come on. Something had to happen to cause this catastrophe!" he insisted. "This isn't normal, Danny."_

"_Do I look like I know?" I told him back. "I mean, come on, one moment I'm fine, the next moment I'm on the floor of my parents' portal looking like this!"_

_With that, I got up, and, well, just walked around, pacing. Joey took his head out of the trashcan for a moment. "I don't know. I think it's cool, if it wasn't so…weird." And with that he went back to puking._

"_He's right. It is cool, but we need to find a solution, and fast!" Tommy got up. "Because you know that your parents aren't going to like this."_

"_I know, I know. I just wish I could go back to normal."_

_And like magic, suddenly a blue ring appeared around my waist and split, one going down, the other going up. Within moments the cold was gone and I was standing there, normal._

"_What the…" was all Tommy could say. "This isn't in any books or…What just happened?"_

"_I don't know, and I don't care. All I do know is I'm never going to change to that 'other me' again," I said defiantly._

_Yeah, that lasted, what? A day._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Freak!"

Danny just stood there, not turning around, even though he knew Tiffany was yelling at him. And here he was, actually thinking that maybe, just maybe, things would be different today after that message Samantha had left, but apparently he was wrong. Very wrong.

"Hey, you listening to me or not!!" Tiffany came running up behind him as Danny pretended to ignore her, opening his locker.

Getting rather annoyed, Tiffany grabbed him on the shoulders and pulled him around until he was facing her.

"Hello! Anyone home!?" she said, knocking on his head.

"Of course not. He's just a geeky ghost hunter. What do you expect?" Stacy said, running up behind Tiffany.

"So true," she replied with a grin.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not a freak, and not a geeky ghost hunter!" Danny said rather loudly. "And second...I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your big mouth out of MY BUSINESS!"

The hallway got silent as everyone stared at Danny in awe.

"No one, not even people worthy, talk to ME like that, you hear me!" Tiffany rudely replied, pushing Danny into his locker. And for a split second she thought she saw his hand go right through before reappearing.

'There is something seriously wrong with that kid.'

"So you listen! If you even dare talk to me like that again, you'll wake up very confused in Timbuktu, got it?!"

"Fine, as long as you stay away from me," Danny replied curtly.

"I'll do what I want and no geek will tell me otherwise," she said, stomping off, Stacy right on her tail.

"Honestly, I don't know why we care. He's just a loser anyway."

* * *

And that's what Danny felt like—a loser, the loser who had stood up to Tiffany. According to the gossip he had heard throughout the rest of the day, no one had ever stood up to her like that and lived to tell the tale, so he was apparently lucky, for now.

He had woken up that morning with hopes, high ones, that maybe, just maybe, something good would happen. After that message Samantha had left him, he felt like anything could change, but as the day progressed he lost all his hope.

He had passed Samantha three times in the hallways today, twice with Tiffany and the gang, and once with just Janae. Although he knew that Tiffany wouldn't accept her even talking to him, he had hoped Samantha would acknowledge him somehow.

He had smiled at her the first time, only to get nothing but a small glare from Tiffany. The second time he had just glanced at her, and still nothing. By the time he saw her again, he had decided that the whole message on the machine was just a joke, played by Tiffany and them to get him thinking he would actually fit in.

So poor Danny found himself in the middle of yet another awkward day, one which seemed to be going awfully slowly, even slower than the one before.

* * *

"So you see where I'm coming from, then?" Tiffany asked her gal pals for like the tenth time that day at lunch.

"Yes, Tiffany, we know that it was wrong of him to stand up to you like that," Samantha sighed, just staring at her lunch plate, which consisted of a garden salad and a diet soda.

"Oh come on, Sammy. What is with you today? You're hardly eating!" Janae commented, looking from Samantha's plate to Samantha herself, who had a rather glum look on her face and seemed sort of out of it.

"Oh nothing. Just, umm…up late doing homework, that's all," she hastily replied.

In all reality, though, she had Danny on her mind. All morning she had hoped that he would at least talk to her, for there had been plenty of opportunities in the several classes they had together, but he hadn't taken any of them. So by now, she was just ready to give up on the kid, but as she stared at her salad, she got an idea.

Getting up, she grabbed her tray hurriedly.

"Umm, I just remembered I have to go to the library to look something up. I'll see you guys later!"

With that she dumped her tray and left the cafeteria in a rather fast pace.

"What is with her and school work? Not like it's gonna take us anywhere," Tiffany commented as she just stared at the doors Samantha had just gone through. "So anyway, who's up for a tan after school!?"

"Here we go again," Janae and Stacy sighed, wishing they had left with Samantha.

* * *

Once outside the cafeteria, Samantha practically ran down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom. Sitting down in one of the stalls she reached into her purse, which she carried everywhere, and found her pen and paper. Quickly scribbling something down, she tore off the paper, stuffed it into her pocket and dashed out of the stall.

She knew she had little time to do this in, for the lunch bell would ring in a few minutes and everyone would start to head to their next class, but she found what she was looking for in no time.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her note and slipped it into the locker before quickly walking away.

"If this doesn't work, I give up," she sighed.

* * *

The rest of Danny's day seemed to finally be going better than that morning. No ghost attacks, no worrying about running into Samantha, and no Tiffany. Yes, the rumors were still flying, and did seem to be getting worse, but Danny was used to it from his old school.

See, back in Kenosha, there had been several rumors floating around the school about why he was always getting up and running out of class. Not to mention his just plain weirdness. If a kid could take people thinking he had a major bladder problem, then he could take anything that the students threw his way.

But what he couldn't take was what awaited him when he opened his locker at the end of the day.

Upon getting his locker open (he really had a bad memory, for he still couldn't remember the combination) a tiny slip of paper came fluttering out and landed smack on his English book.

'What the…?' he asked himself, then looked around to make sure no one was looking at him. He quickly picked up the slip of paper and glanced at it, for he honestly thought someone had put it in the wrong locker by mistake. Sure enough, though, there was his name, Danny, written hastily on one side of it.

Unfolding it in curiosity, he scanned the note a few times before he took in what it said.

_Danny,_

_Listen, I'm not trying to ignore you like I know you are me but I just wanted to say that I can't really act 'nice' to you around Tiffany, or, well, she'd kill me. But I would still love to give our 'relationship' a try, so if you do too, meet me by the back side dumpsters after school. I'll come up with an excuse to get away from Tiff._

_Sam_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tiffany. I just can't go shoe shopping with you, okay? I have to go to the dentist!" Samantha lied to her friend as they walked out of the building.

"Yeah, right. Come on, girl. It's just the dentist. Shopping is WAY more important than the dentist," Tiffany complained.

"Well, tell that to my mom, okay?" Samantha said. "I just have to go, now." And with that she turned around and headed in the opposite direction Tiffany was. She glanced behind her to make sure Tiffany was out of sight before quickly running off towards the dumpsters, a feat not easy in a dark blue mini-skirt.

* * *

Finally reaching the dumpsters, Samantha leaned against one to catch her breath when Danny came walking up from her left.

"So you...did...come," Samantha breathed.

"Yes, I did. Happy? And why are you so tired?"

"I had to run, thank you very much, and yes, I am happy. We need to talk."

"There's no need to talk. I just came because I wanted to say that if you really want to be my friend, at least show it!" Danny huffed.

"Like I can! You saw the way Tiffany talked to you this morning. If she found out I actually wanted to talk to you, then she'd kill me," Samantha explained.

"Well, I don't know why you hang out with her anyway," Danny pouted.

"You don't get it, okay?"

"Really…"

"Yes, but I really want to be your friend too, just not around Tiffany," Samantha sighed. "And I know you want to be mine, because I've seen you around school, and you look miserable."

"Well, yeah, but how is being your friend going to help? we can't talk at school anyway," Danny asked.

"So? Outside of school we can still do stuff, go to movies, or just hang out."

"Really, and how do I know this isn't a joke played by Tiffany and you guys?"

"Because, well…well, you just have to trust me, please."

There was a look in Samantha's eyes that Danny couldn't say no to. Something on the inside told him she wanted this more than he did, like she just needed someone who wouldn't boss her around, and he could be that person.

"Fine, but if this is a trick, I swear…"

"It's not, seriously!" She perked up. And with that she grabbed Danny and gave him a hug.

"Ummmm…Yeah, Sam, this is sorta awkward and it's cutting off my circulation," Danny panted as she let go.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

"Umm, Sam," he said shyly then quickly added, "Sorry, Samantha."

"No it's okay! I like it!" she said smiling, "Well, umm, I guess I should get home and wait for Tiff to call so I can fake a toothache."

"What?"

"Nothing…Oh hang on. I forgot one thing," she said.

"Now what?"

"Well I can't really acknowledge I like you at school with Tiffany around, so if she ever beats on you I hope you don't think I'm in on it, because inside I'll be mad, but I just can't stand up for you," she explained.

"Yeah, okay, sure."

"Well, yeah, sorry, but I guess I should go. I'll call yah tonight, 'k?"

"'K, bye," he waved as she walked off.

'Did what I think just happened, actually happen?' he asked himself. 'Crap, now I got another person to keep my secret from. Great.'

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Good? Well Review please!  
See yah next time!  
Lisa**


	4. Keeping Secrets

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, but I spent like 2 weeks typing and one week waiting on my beta, so I hope it worth it, cuz I love this chapter. I may start the next chapter tonight, so cross your fingers. I'm also starting a new thing, thanking people who reviewed and my replys!!  
Thanks to:  
Elendoy: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
****Dragon-Fire-Fairy****: Thanks to you too!  
****iccy****: Does this count as updating? Lol  
****Amber-Phantom****: I wrote more, enjoy!  
****FantomoDrako****: Do you love it now? jk  
****truephan****: Yes, I try my best to keep stories clean!  
****dragongirlj****: Soon enough for you?  
****karmatic.luv****: Yes, after reading your review I've figured out a way to put Tuck in, but not for awhile.**

**Thanks to everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!**

**The Phantom Chronicles **

**Chapter 4: Keeping Secrets**

* * *

_September 27,2004_

_Wow, it's been over a week! I didn't realize all the stuff I've been doing has been taking up that much time! Oh well, back to basics._

_I have one more thing I should probably talk about before I finally get to my life now. _

_Jazz._

_My overbearing, annoying, know-it-all older sister. She says she means well, and she probably does, but she just has a way of invading one's—mostly my—privacy._

_Take, for instance, when she first told me she knew about my ghost powers. I was seriously in shock that she had known for that long and not told, but whatever. _

_  
Anyway, the second she came clean with it, she began "helping" and it wasn't exactly helpful, if you know what I mean. _

_Like her dropping hints, unintentionally, to our parents._

_  
"Too bad there's no ghost here, right, Danny?" she would say when my parents would bring up testing their inventions, or maybe a "We know something they don't know," every once in a while._

_  
And that was all fine and dandy if I didn't have her breathing down my neck during my ghost hunting._

_One night we went after four ghosts, and all she managed to catch in the thermos was me, four times. _

_  
Yep, that's Jazz._

_So lately she's really been digging into my business, and I mean really digging._

_Believe it or not, I actually found a "friend" at this school, if you can call her that, and we've been hanging out a lot lately, seeing as we can't do it at school. _

_Yes, I know I said I'd avoid making friends at all costs, because of my "problem," but I couldn't help it. She approached ME! And plus she sounded really desperate for a popular girl._

_  
I guess popularity is more than it's cracked up to be._

_I caved._

_But I gotta admit, though I was reluctant of it from the start, I am starting to enjoy the company. Well, except for the fact that the ghosts all decide to "Take over the world" when we're hanging out. _

_Take today, for instance. We were at a movie, and there were FOUR ghost attacks! Normally that would be okay, seriously, but every time I got up, I could tell Sam wasn't too happy with me leaving, and I'm pretty sure she'll figure things out eventually if they don't stop. After all, she has seen a lot of me in ghost mode, not knowing, of course. Just those random moments where she gets in trouble and I have to save her butt._

_Apparently hanging out with a hybrid makes you a prime target. Who knew!  
_

_And besides Sam finding out MY secret, sooner or later Tiffany will find out OUR secret and then she'll probably go ballistic._

_Can you believe it? Sam's "best friend" doesn't even know about US! Which stinks for me because at school when Tiffany verbally attacks me, which she does like every day, Sam just stands there, not saying anything or taking anyone's side. _

_And no matter how much I explain that she needs to tell Tiffany, she won't budge._

_Whoa...Wasn't I talking about Jazz? _

_Well, today Sam and I saw a movie, "Death by Chocolate," some new horror flick, and I got home FIVE MINUTES late, and guess who's waiting at the door._

_  
Jazz._

"_Danny, you need to stop lying to me because I've figured it out already," she explained as we sat down at the kitchen table._

"_It's a lie! I don't have a girl friend!" I found myself blurting out in the same way I used to do about the ghost thing before she knew._

_And at the same time she said, "I know you've been working overtime on the ghost thing and I think you need to...Wait, girlfriend?"_

"_No...I mean, nah, I don't…"_

'_Ah crap.'_

"_So my little brother has finally found a girlfriend!" she got up and hugged me, tight._

"_Umm, Jazz, stop squishing me and come back to reality," I said, gasping for air. She then finally let go._

_  
"I can't believe it! Finally!"_

"_Not finally, because I don't have one yet!" I found myself yelling in frustration._

"_Why did you say you did then?" Jazz asked, sitting back down._

"_Because it's complicated, okay, and we're just friends." _

But some part of me, even though we've only been friends for a week, has feelings for one Samantha Manson.

_

* * *

_

It had been about a week since Tiffany had started her insults, and apparently time didn't matter because she still hadn't lost her interest in Danny, not even an ounce.

"Hey!"

Danny had finally learned to just ignore her evil insults, hoping it would stop her, but in all reality it just made her more creative.

"Loser!" "Freak!" "Listen to me!!"

But poor Danny just ignored her, knowing that all eyes were on him and her, as usual, for Tiffany was excessively loud like she wanted people to notice. And everyone but Danny did notice, and he was actually really good at being oblivious to her most of the time.

"Hey, ghost boy!"

Except that time.

Stopping mid-step, he quickly swiveled around, staring right at her.

"How did you…"

But he stopped. Maybe it was just a coincidence, and he didn't want to take chances. If he asked how she knew, she would wonder and eventually find out.

It didn't help any that Tiffany had a knack of getting into trouble with the ghosts, so she had met Phantom on several occasions, or enough to put two and two together if he blew it.

So Danny tried something else.

"Why did you call me that?"

"You sure turned around fast, didn't you, _ghost boy._"

"Just tell me why you called me THAT!"

"Cuz, well…Duh, your parents are, like, obsessed with ghosts and their weirdness obviously wore off onto you!"

'Whew.'

"So WHY did you turn around so fast?" she pried. As she spoke, she got closer, practically pinning him against the lockers.

"I, uh...umm, kids used to call me that all the time back home?"

It was half-true. He was used to being called that, but by ghosts, not kids.

"Whatever!" And with that, Tiffany stomped off, leaving Danny to slide to the ground, his hand falling through the locker.

And she chose that moment, when his hand reappeared, to turn back and glare one last time.

'I wonder.'

* * *

"Did you see him this morning?" Tiffany asked her friends at lunch.

"The way he was cowering against that locker, priceless!" Stacy added enthusiastically.

They had been discussing this matter for a good twenty some minutes, and honestly, Samantha had been sick of it from the first word.

Apparently Janae noticed this.

"Hey, Sammy, are you okay? You've hardly eaten anything at all," she asked in concern.

"Fine, I'm fine," Sam replied shakily.

"No you're not. This is about," she said, then lowering her voice, "Danny, isn't it?"

"What…No!"

"Oh, come on. Every time we bring him up, you don't eat anything, and every time Tiff terrorizes him, you look hurt."

"So what? That doesn't prove anything."

"And I saw you at the movies with him last weekend."

'Crap.'

"Oh, well…I, umm…I," Samantha stammered, at a loss for words, then finally caving. "Okay, fine. We've been hanging out, but not around Tiffany because, well, you know her."

"Yes, I do, which is why I won't tell on you, okay?"

"Wow, thanks."

"But you have to eventually."

"What?"

"Oh come on. You know she'll find out sooner or later anyway. Might as well be from you."

"Fine, but not now, because I don't even know if this is working out."

And with that their conversation was over.

But Sam knew that it was a lie. She would never tell Tiff, but what was more, she knew that things were working out fine with her and Danny. In fact, she was developing a soft spot for him.

* * *

Although his day was going better than he had planned and it had been Tiffany-free since the "incident" that morning, Danny just couldn't help wondering if Tiffany knew his secret.

Although, he figured that if Tiffany did know, the rest of the school would know too. Tiffany was good that way. Still, everywhere he went and everything he did that day, he made sure nothing happened that would cause something ghostly to happen to him, like his hand phasing through the locker earlier. He knew if someone, mainly Tiffany, saw, he would be dead. Not that he wasn't half-dead already.

So obviously he was really jumpy and nervous today.

"Hey, Danny. Ready?" Sam came up from behind after school.

"What!?" He was startled and jumped about two inches off the ground before turning around. "Does she know!?"

"Know what, Danny?" Sam asked, totally confused.

'Oops.' Danny was so used to his old friends knowing his secret that he forgot Sam didn't. Maybe he should tell her.

'Nah.'

"Sorry. I was thinking of something else. Yeah, I'm ready." And without any more questions, they headed off for the movies.

* * *

"So tell me again why all we do is see movies?" Danny asked as they left the theater. Today's flick had been 'Nightmare on Mars,' a sci-fi movie.

"Because it's the only thing we can do where people won't _know_," Sam explained.

'And even that isn't safe, apparently.'

"We've seen so many movies I think we could take over for those bad critics in the paper," Danny said with a laugh.

"Oh fine, if we must!" And with that she grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the street.

"Hey! Where are we—" He stopped, for his ghost sense had just gone off, and this time it was close. "Hold on. I can't…I got...stuff I need to, ummm, do." And with that he yanked his arm away from her and ran off.

'Where is he always going?'

But before she could find out, a thing landed right in front of her. Taken aback in terror, all she could do was stand there, stupidly.

"Well, I was after the ghost child, but you'll do!" Skulker said with a voice of fury.

"Leave her alone, Skulker!"

Skulker turned around, only to see Danny flying straight at him.

"No, I don't think I will," and he grabbed Sam by the neck. She just shrieked.

"Oh, be quiet for a minute!" Skulker complained.

"No, don't touch her!" Danny yelled, getting madder by the minute.

"And if I do?" He never got an answer, for Danny quickly flew right at his outstretched arm holding Sam, and quickly grabbed her and went intangible just in time.

Skulker just stood there, prepared for a fight, but Danny couldn't battle him and hold on to Sam at the same time. So he quickly looked around, found an empty rooftop, and flew to it and set her down.

"Stay there, okay?"

'Like I have a choice.'

And he flew off.

Sitting on the rooftop, Samantha could see the battle going on below her, and it was pretty intense.

Danny shot a beam; Skulker shot a dart. Danny flew up high; Skulker flew higher. In Sam's eyes, he was fighting a losing battle, until he pulled out the container.

And to her amazement, he opened the lid and within seconds the ghost was trapped inside.

'Wow.'

She hadn't noticed it, but as she stared at the spot where the battle had taken place, Danny flew up behind her.

"Ready to go?"

"What!?" She swiveled around. "Oh, yeah. Are you taking me down now?" she asked with hope.

"Of course. I don't see any other ghosts around here to do it!" He smiled.

'Cute,' she found herself thinking.

"Ghost?"

"Yeah, that's what I am. Well, part of me."

'Oops. Too much information.'

"Part of you?" she asked, wondering.

"Nothing. Let's just go, okay?" With that, he grabbed her around the waist and took off. As they flew, all Samantha could do was stare as she tried to make conversation. When she finally did, though, it was rather embarrassing.

"You know, if I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd seriously consider you cute."

"What?" Danny was shocked.

'She doesn't mean…'

"Yeah, but it's a mixed relationship, really. Sort of secretive and stuff. I don't know if it means anything," she explained, gazing at him.

'Oh. My. Gosh.'

"So does he know it?" Danny tried to ask, as if he was really a third person party in this situation.

"Not really. That's the problem. I can't tell if he feels that way for me," Sam replied, in a sort of sad tone.

'Oh, don't worry about that.'

"Well, may be you should tell him. You never know."

And then they landed.

"It was nice talking to you, Samantha," he said, putting her down.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"You called me Samantha but I never told you my name," she asked, puzzled.

"Oh, umm, well, you see…I, umm…saw someone else call you that once?"

"Sure…Well, what may I address you by, Mr. Ghost?"

"Just call me Phantom."

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like? Keep reviewing guys and I'll see you next time!**

Lisa


	5. Relationships

**A/N Hey guys!  
WARNING: Major DxS fluff ahead, unless you approve of DxS (why would you be reading this if you don't),please proceed with caution. LOL  
Special Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you all! ****And I will now lead you into this chapter, which is really good, enjoy.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

Chapter 5:Relationships

* * *

_September 28,2004_

_Oh my gosh! _

I knew she liked me, but wow, this is so hard to even write about!  
_  
I, Daniel Fenton, officially have a girlfriend! _

Sorta.

_It's complicated. _

See, I saved her butt from Skulker yesterday—as Phantom, of course—and then when we were flying back, she sorta, well, confessed.

"_You're cute. Too bad I already have a boyfriend," or something like that. I almost dropped her, no joke. I was freaking out, mainly because I knew that I was the only boy she hangs out with, unless she's keeping more secrets._

_That wouldn't surprise me, actually._

_So I tried to sound casual, like I had no idea what she meant, and then she dropped the bomb._

"_It's complicated, and sort of secretive." _

And that's when I knew.

_Samantha Manson, one of the richest and most popular girls at our school, has a thing for me._

_And it's okay, because I like her back, a lot._

_Honestly, I have since that first day she stopped to talked to me. Everyone thinks Tiffany is a "lucky catch" but Sam is a lot nicer and prettier, and just overall fun!_

_So some part of me is relieved._

_  
And some part of me is totally weirded out._

_I mean, she told me—not knowing it was me—that she loves me! Confusing, right? _

Which is why I suddenly can't just confess my feelings or she'd know something was up.

_Maybe I should just wait it out?_

_But there's more. Oh yes, there's more. _

I got home late last night after dropping her off at home, and Jazz was there, waiting for me, again.

"_Hey, Danny, you got a phone call. It's from that girl you like."_

"_I don't like her!" I protested, knowing what Jazz meant by the term "like."_

"_Right. Well, she told me to tell you to call her back when you got home."_

"_Fine." _

_I trudged to my room and grabbing the phone. Punching speed dial 1 (Sam is the only person in my speed dial) I listened intently as she answered._

"_Hello." She sounded bored and tired._

"_Hey." _

"Oh, hi, Danny. How are you? What happened this afternoon? One second I was dragging you to the mall, the next you were taking off!" She suddenly sounded a lot perkier than when she answered.

"_Oh, well, umm…I remembered something I had to do, that's all." I found myself lying again. Why can't I just tell her? Oh yeah, that's right, not a good idea._

"_Right…" She didn't sound convinced but dropped that subject and kept talking. "Well after you left, these ghosts appeared and one of them saved my life!! And it's funny because he was really nice, and sorta, well, cute."_

_She thought Phantom was cute? YES! Then maybe when I did tell her, she'd be more accepting of it._

"_Really?" _

"Yeah, that Phantom kid. Do you know him?"

"A little. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering because he's cool and I really hope I get to see him again."

I found myself thinking to myself, 'No doubt about that.'

"_Well, you never know, right?" _

"Yeah. Well, I guess I should go. My dad likes me to get to bed by 10. See ya later, Danny." And with that, the phone clicked off.

_Was it really almost 10? I looked at the alarm clock. It was a quarter past 11. _

_So maybe I should just tell her how I feel. What could go wrong?_

_

* * *

_

"Danny, what's with the sudden burst of energy?!" Sam asked as Danny pulled her by the arm to his place.

"Nothing. I just figured that we've been friends for a while, and well, maybe it's time we hang out somewhere besides the movies," Danny explained.

"Oh, really? Or are you planning something, Danny Fenton!" Sam said with a giggle.

"Right. Well here we are."

It wasn't much, or at least not as much compared to Sam's house, but she liked it, a lot.

"Oh, Danny, it's so homey! Are we going in?"

"No, we're just going to stand outside and stare! Of course we're going in!"

He opened the door and they entered the quaint living room.

"Danny, you're home early today. I…Oh, you brought your girlfriend with you!" Jazz said as she came running at the sound of the door.

"Jazz, she's NOT my girlfriend," Danny protested, turning red. As he did, he noticed Sam's face go a little sad.

"I err…mean…ummm, she's just my friend?" Danny was in a bind this time, and he knew it.

"Whatever, Danny, whatever," Jazz said, then turned to Sam. "It's Samantha, right?"

"Yeah," she said shyly. "And you must be Jazz. Danny talks about you a lot!"

"He does?" Jazz asked questioningly.

"Yeah. He says you're an annoying know-it-all."

"Oh. Well, Sam, would you mind waiting out here for a second? I need to speak to Danny in the kitchen alone."

"Sure. I'll be waiting right here," she smiled.

Jazz grabbed Danny's arm and practically dragged him into the kitchen.

"Jazz, what's so important!?" he protested.

"Okay, listen, little brother. That is one girl you do not want to let go, so do me a favor and after you hook up, tell her!"

"Tell her wha—oh, the ghost thing?"

"No, that you wear red spotted boxers. Of course the ghost thing!"

"Don't worry. I was going to, eventually."

"Well just do it, okay? She'll understand, I can tell."

"Of course she will. She has a thing for Phantom anyway," Danny sighed.

"She does?!" Jazz started to laugh.

"It's not funny. The only reason I brought her here was to see if she wanted to, you know, get together." Danny confessed, looking away from Jazz.

"Oh. Well then, don't let me bug you!" Jazz said, leaving the kitchen, Danny in toe.

"Well, you two have _fun_!" she said, winking at Danny as she left the room.

Sam got up, and approached him.

"So, care to give me the tour or do I have to sit and wait while you talk to another family member?" she asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, but she's my sister. What could I do?"

"Danny, I was kidding!" she said playfully, grabbed him and giving him a noogie ,"Take a chill pill!"

"So would you like to see my room?"

"Of course!"

They headed up the stairs and he led her into the room.

"Cool…" Sam said as they entered.

"You like space and stuff?" he asked in shock.

"Sorta. It's better than a bunch of macho guy posters anyway," she told him.

"Well, umm, now what?" Danny asked shyly, sitting on his bed, sort of implying she should sit down.

"How 'bout a board game!"

"Oh…Okay," he said, trying to perk up. "But all we have is Monopoly."

"That's okay! I like Monopoly!"

'Okay, things are going…okay,' Danny thought as he got the game out.

* * *

"Hey, Stacy, where is Samantha always going after school anyway?" Tiffany asked over the phone. 

"I don't know, but it's getting serious. She never hangs out with us anymore!"

"I know, and it's not like she has an excuse. I mean, who wouldn't want to hang out at the mall in the clothing store all afternoon?" Tiffany asked, like it was a really easy question.

"Apparently not Samantha," Stacy replied.

"She's been acting really rude lately! She never talks at lunch and ignores me when I goof with that Danny dork!"

"Yeah! Hey, you don't think she's…?"

"She's what?"

"You know."

"No I don't. Tell me!"

"Hanging with Danny," Stacy said quietly.

"No, she'd never, ever in a million…Wait, it makes sense."

"Yes, it does, but she wouldn't."

"Oh would she! Well, we'll just see tomorrow!" Tiffany replyed, putting the phone down with a hard slam.

* * *

Over an hour later, Danny and Sam were still sitting on his floor playing Monopoly. 

"And you owe me 1000 bucks!" Sam shouted playfully as Danny landed on Boardwalk.

"Right!" Danny replyed sarcastically, and with a burst of energy, jumped on her and pushed her to the ground, only to find himself on top of her. Without thinking, his face came in closer to hers and when he noticed she didn't resist, he kissed her, right on the lips. It was like thirty seconds in heaven for Danny, and when Sam finally pushed him off, he was disappointed.

"Danny!"

"Whoa, sorry, I, ummm, sorry," he said, getting up, blushing. "I just…well…yeah."

"It's okay. I liked it." This time she leaned into him and they both went tumbling, right out the bedroom door, which was open, and straight down the stairs, only to land at the bottom, Sam on top. And then her lips hit his. For another twenty-some seconds, they kissed until they saw a shadow above them. Sam quickly stopped and they both looked up to see Jazz standing in front of them, looking down.

"I take it you two are a couple now."

But they didn't answer. All they did was continue their kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like? Please review!**


	6. Suspicions

**A/N: I'm a fast writer, what can I say? Don't normally expect new chapters this fast, it was just a flook. So let me clear a few things up. Danny and everybody are about 15-16 in this story, here's why:1) it has supposidly been a year sence the accident, and he was 14 then and 2) yes, I know the dates are wacky, but I never thought of that when I wrote this, cuz I chose 04 sence that's when the show started, sorry bout that.**

**There is also an IM conversation in this chapter (I won't do it often, promise), please note grammer mistakes are intentional, because that's the way people write when they IM alot. **

**Finally, this is mostly a filler chapter, preparing you for the next one. Enjoy guys!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

Chapter 6:Suspicions

* * *

_September 29, 2004_

_So Sam and I are an official couple, as of yesterday after school. Here's how it all went down._

_I kissed her, she kissed me, Jazz found out, and we kissed some more. Well that's the basics. After that, we just sorta, went back up to my room and talked, a lot._

"_You know, I've had a crush on you since that first day," Sam explained._

"_Really?" _

"Yes," she replied innocently, leaning her head on my shoulder and running her hand through my messy black hair. "You're just really cute, you know that?"

"_Yeah, well, you know…" I replied, blushing, then added, "Now that we're 'together' we should probably tell Tiffany. You never know."_

"_You don't know her like I do. She'll KILL me!" she said, startling me as she took her head off and stared into my eyes with concern._

"_That hasn't stopped you yet," I replied, turning away from her, arms crossed. _

"Well…I guess, maybe we should tell her," she admitted as she leaned back on my bed and rested her head against my pillow. "Just, not now." I could tell her mind was full and she needed a break, plus, it was so tempting, so I just did it. I leaned over and kissed her again.

"_I love you," she whispered softly._

"_I know." And we continued our kiss until suddenly the door came crashing open._

"_Danny!"_

_It was Dad, and he sounded, well, excited? _

"Guess what! I got the portal working! …Whoa, who's this?" There was surprise in his voice, meaning he actually thought I had been alone. Which also meant Jazz hadn't blabbed yet, something that surprised me more than my dad entering unexpectedly.

_We both got up and brushed off, Sam blushing slightly._

"_This is Samantha. She's my, erm…" I hesitated, but apparently for too long, for Sam answered for me._

"_Girlfriend," she finished with a smile._

"_My son's got a girlfriend!" Dad seemed really happy for me, but why wouldn't he be? He's always complaining about my needing to find a good girl._

_Then he leaned into me, whispering, "Did you give her that ring yet? You know she's not your girl until you give her the ring."  
_

"_No. Umm, Dad, what were you saying about the portal?" I interrupted, trying to avoid that subject. He had given me some dorky ring about a year ago, saying it was for when I found a girl, and I accepted it, but I never actually planned on giving it to anyone._

"_Oh, I got it working!" he said excitedly, like he always does when he talks about ghosts, inventions, or fudge._

"_Portal?" Sam asked, sounding somewhat interested._

'_This can't be good.'_

"_Oh, it's nothing, just a thing that connects us to the ghost world," I explained blandly._

"_Really!?" she sounded excited, which made my heart skip a few beats. _

"Yeah! Would you like to see it?" I heard Dad asking.

'_Oh no…not that.' _

"No, Dad, Sam doesn't need to—" I tried, so as not to bore her with all this ghost stuff.

"_I'd love to!" _

"_Seriously, Sam, you really don't," I protested, trying to keep my voice calm, when in all reality I just didn't want her to see that portal._

_Why? Because if she saw the portal, she'd ask questions, then my dad would talk and talk and eventually bring up my accident, and then she, being as smart as she is, would probably connect a few things and that could mean trouble._

_  
And no matter what our status as a couple is, I am NEVER telling her that part of my life…or not for a good long time, anyway..._

_So I just kept trying to keep her away from that portal._

"_Oh, come on, Danny. I'd really love to see it," she protested. _

_It was the emphasis on 'love' that got me._

"_Fine," I grumbled as we followed my dad downstairs._

"_Yay, I finally have someone else to blather on about ghosts to!" I heard my dad saying._

'_Great. Well, I didn't plan on losing my girlfriend the same day I got her…'_

"_WOW!" Sam exclaimed when we entered the lab. "I've never seen anything this amazing before, and my family are inventors!"_

_  
Although I had seen it a million times, she had a point. This lab was pretty cool, what with all the inventions everywhere (most of which didn't work) and the random ghost-related objects here and there._

"_Well, I'm glad you like it," Dad answered with pride._

"_Now hold up, Dad. That's MY girlfriend," I found myself saying without thinking. Which was probably a stupid idea now that I think about it. _

"_Don't worry, boys. There's plenty for both of you," Sam replied kindly. Gosh, she has a way of getting to your heart._

"_That won't be necessary. He's already taken." _

It was Mom, who had apparently heard us and came down to see what was up.

"_And who's this?" she asked sweetly. _

"My girlfriend," I mumbled. This was getting a little bit too uncomfortable for me, and by now, all I wanted to do was get out of there.

"_I'm Sam," Sam said to my mom._

"_Maddie Fenton, nice to meet you. Now if you two don't mind, Jack and I need to keep working, so go head upstairs and don't get into trouble." _

"But Maddie, I was just about to show them the portal!" Dad protested like a baby as I grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of there.

"_Bye," she said hastily as we left. "They seem nice."_

_  
Yeah, they are, but they are also overbearing, so the last thing I need right now is my girlfriend becoming friends with my parents. Because that just wouldn't work out. Trust me._

_

* * *

_

"Samantha!" Tiffany called across the hall that morning for the fifth time. The thing was, Samantha just wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about the day before.

'I finally have a genuine, decent boyfriend, unlike all those jerks Tiff kept making me double-date with her.'

"Samantha!" Tiffany grabbed her friend and turned her around. "What is with you today!?"

"What? Oh, sorry, Tiffany. Just thinking, that's all," she explained dreamily.

"Well, why not think about where you were last night! And the night before that, and the day before that!" Tiffany was getting really frustrated. "You've been blowing me off for the past two weeks!"

"Oh…well, sorry. I just had…well, stuff to do, that's all," Sam replied, still not really taking in a word Tiffany said.

"Whatever, just promise you'll show up at my sixteenth birthday, okay? Daddy's renting out a whole hotel and everything!"

"I thought you hated your dad," Sam asked, confused.

"I do, BUT he won't be there with his lame-o jokes, and someone's gotta pay for the band!"

"Right. Well, I guess I'll be there," Sam sighed, taking the invitation away from her without caring.

"You better!" And with that, Tiffany walked off.

"Hey, Tiff!" Sam called quickly, her "friend" turning around.

"What!?" She sounded mad, or at least annoyed.

"Can I invite a friend?" Samantha asked casually.

"Humph…I guess, just no LOSERS!" she replied, almost like she knew whom Sam wanted to invite.

'Well then Danny will just fit right in, won't he.'

* * *

Danny was just standing by his locker, preparing for his next class, when he suddenly felt his ghost sense go off. 

'Not now…I have class,' he groaned as he stuffed himself into his locker, and turned into Phantom before phasing through, invisible, of course, and heading towards the crime.

"Whoa, Tiff, did you just see that?" Stacy asked her friend.

"No, what?" Tiffany replied, sounding like she truly didn't care.

"The loser just stuffed himself in his locker! Like he knew we were getting ready to!"

And, in fact, they were just getting ready to go stuff Danny in his locker again like they did every morning.

"You don't think he knew we were coming so did it himself?" Stacy asked.

"No, he's not like that, trust me," Tiffany answered, then started heading for Danny's locker. "Hold up one sec, 'k?"

"Hey, loser, get your butt out here so we can stuff you back in!" Tiffany called at his door. But no one answered.

"Oh, come on. I know you're in there…_ghost boy!_" Tiffany had come to learn the effect of these words, and had begun using them on regular basis. That, and 'loser.'

Still no answer.

"That's it!" And with that, she kicked the door open, only to find herself in shock.

"Hey, Stacy?" Tiffany asked, really confused.

"Yeah?" Stacy answered, coming up behind her and gasping.

"You did say he stuffed himself in here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then where is he?"

* * *

That question was being answered in the cafeteria today, where Danny was battling it out against the Lunch Lady and her wieners of doom. 

"Prepare to meet your lunchmeat doom!" she called, sending salami logs hurtling straight at Danny, who quickly dodged them and sent out an ecto-blast at the elderly ghost.

"I don't think so!"

"Well, would you like a cookie then?" she asked nicely, and upon seeing Danny shaking his head no, yelled, "Then perish!"

But before she could do anything, the doors opened and kids began flooding in. Lunchtime.

'Shoot, this isn't good.'

The casual chatter among the students suddenly stopped, as everyone stared at Danny and his ghostly opponent.

"Ummm…nothing to see here?" Danny said hesitantly, pulling out a thermos, trapping the lunch lady, and disappearing.

For the rest of the day, all the chatter was focused on the ghost boy.

* * *

TiffTiff600: You honestly don't think there's a connection between him responding to 'ghost boy,' an empty locker when we saw him go in, and then that ghost in the cafeteria? 

Stacylu80: Well, when you put it that way, yes, but still, it's not possible Tiff, so stop worrying about it.

Janaegurl95: Yeah, u r taking this way to seriously, it was just a ghost, and he's just a kid, leave him alone.

TiffTiff600: Wat? Ur taking his side now!

Janaegurl95: No, I'm just saying, leave him alone.

_Sammy12 has just entered the chatroom._

Sammy12: Hey's guys, wats up?

TiffTiff600: Look who showed up, ur never on ne more!

Sammy12: I'm busy, jeeze.

Janaegurl95: It's ok Samantha, we understand.

Stacylu80: We do?

Janaegurl95: Yes we do, right Tiffany?

TiffTiff600: Whose side r u on?!!?

Janaegurl95: No one's ok?

TiffTiff600: Right...

Sammy12: WILL U GUYS KEWL IT DOWN!

TiffTiff600: wateva, I'm out.

Stacylu80: Me 2, see yahs later.

_Stacylu80 and TiffTiff600 are now offline._

Sammy12: So what did I miss?

Janaegurl95: Just a heated discussion about your boyfriend.

Sammy12: He's not my boyfriend!!!!

Janaegurl95: I saw the way u 2 stared at each other in biology, don't lie gurl.

Sammy12: Whatever ok, just...

Janaegurl95: Don't tell Tiff...I know, but you need to.

Sammy12: I am, at her party next weekend.

Janaegurl95: Woah, not good timing, seriously.

Sammy12: I don't care...so what were they saying about Danny?

Janaegurl95: Just how he and that ghost kid are so similar and all that jazz.

Sammy12: No, that can't be possible, what are they thinking.

Janaegurl95: Idk, but I gtg, bye.

_Janaegurl95 is now offline._

Sam pulled away from her screen.

'Danny and that Phantom kid, similar? Well maybe a little, but that's not possible…'

* * *

"Hey, Danny!" Samantha's voice rang over the phone twenty minutes later. 

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Nothing, but I was wondering, would you like to come with me to Tiffany's sixteenth birthday next week?" she asked rather quickly.

"What? She would NEVER want me there!" Danny answered loudly.

"She said I could invite anyone as long as they weren't a loser," Sam protested.

"Well there ya go," Danny replied dryly.

"You're not a loser. You're too cute to be a loser," she continued.

"Right. Well, I don't think she thinks that."

"I have to tell her eventually anyway."

"I know, and I want you to, but at her sixteenth birthday party? That's not a good idea, Sam," Danny said.

"Oh, come on. It'll be okay, trust me!"

There was some warmth in that voice, the type there always was and that had made him trust her from the start. He loved that, but the problem was, he couldn't say no to it either.

"Fine, but if I catch one whiff of trouble, I'm out, got it!?"

"Got it. Well I gotta go!"

"Bye, Sam. See ya tomorrow." And he was just about to put down the phone when she added one quick thing.

"Oh, and Danny?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

A/N Yay, more DxS fluff! And Tiff is really turning into a jerk isn't she? lol I like that. Review please! 

Lisa


	7. BitterSweet Birthdays

**A/N Hey guys, I'm SOOOOO Sorry this took forever but: 1) I had writers block on Danny's Journal for 2 weeks, 2) I had finals to study for in school, 3) My beta reader was out of commission for a week, and 4) My internet was down for 4 ish days. Anyways, I hope this is worth the wait, cuz it's really good. Expect the next chapter w/in a couple weeks cuz school is now out, but I will be on vacation for 3 days starting in 2 days and I will be doing alot of voluteer stuff this summer. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

Chapter 7: Bittersweet Birthdays

* * *

_September 30, 2004_

_I can't take it any more! She's driving me nuts! _

Tiffany.

_That girl is the most annoying piece of...grrrrrrr._

_She stuffed me in my locker three times, called me "loser" four times, and slapped and tripped me on way too many occasions._

_And this was all yesterday at school._

_Oh, and did I mention that I think she KNOWS._

_Yea, about the ghost thing._

_See, I kinda had to go ghost, and I'm pretty sure her friend, Stacy, who is also nuts, caught me phasing through my locker on their way for the usual locker stuffing they always give me, which, by the way, is painful, even when you can phase back out again. _

And then there was the Lunch Lady thing, and the second I heard those doors open and the students come pouring in, I turned around. A lot of them were staring at me with confusion, but Tiffany? No, she had that look. You know, the one that says 'I know something. Something big.' That one.

_So now I have to be even more careful, because one slip up and it's all over for me._

_Which is where my story gets interesting, seeing as I have to go to her birthday party tomorrow with Sam. I don' t really know what she was thinking in 'telling' Tiffany at her sixteenth birthday, but whatever. I can just tell that this is not going to end well._

_Especially if the ghosts decide to show up, which they will. They always do. So here's how it's all going down tomorrow:  
_

_We'll show up and Tiffany will freak, followed by a 'Samantha, we need to talk' from her, leaving me alone, when my ghost sense will go off and I'll have to go ghost. But if I go ghost and battle it out with one of those loser ghosts, Tiffany will probably put 2 and 2 together and figure out it's me. Or one of her friends will and then tell her, seeing as Tiffany is not the sharpest crayon in the box. _

_So either way I'm dead, even though I sorta am already anyway._

_Oh the joys of being a ghost kid!

* * *

_

Sam and Danny approached the hotel in awe. Tiffany's dad had obviously outdone it, for this was definitely the biggest hotel in the city by far, what with its ten floors and, from what Danny could tell, four pools.

"So, ready?" Sam asked him hesitantly.

"No," Danny replied solemnly, the 'I really don't want to be here' look on his face, as they just stood there.

"Oh come on, Danny, it'll be fine, trust me," she told him soothingly as she grabbed his hand and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, something she had been doing a lot lately.

"Samantha Manson!"

Sam quickly removed her lips and swiveled around, startled, to see none other than Tiffany heading their way, a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

"What the heck is going on and why are you…ewwww!" Tiffany said rudely as she came closer. "Why were you kissing that—that—that loser!?" she finished, rather appalled.

"Ummm, well, because we're…ummm…" This was it, what Sam had been planning, but no matter how many times she had planned it out in her head, nothing could prepare her for the actual confrontation, which was, in short: horrifying.

"Hey, Sammy, who's the cutie?" Janae came bounding up to them, a big smile on her face, almost as if she knew Sam would be needing some help.

"Oh hey, Janae, this is Danny. I'm pretty sure you guys met already, though," Sam explained as Danny just stood there blushing.

"Yea, well, how'd he get lucky enough to end up with you?" Janae asked casually.

"Hold up! You mean she's—he's—they're—…what?" Tiffany interrupted, her tiny brain getting lost in this conversation..

"Yes, we're dating, so can everyone just…STOP IT!?"

The girls suddenly got quiet as they turned to look at Danny, shocked. He had finally spoken up, and in doing so, his eyes flared a violent green.

"Yo, green eyes, what is wrong with you?!" Tiffany asked loudly, with extra emphasis on the 'green eyes' part.

"There is nothing wrong with him, Tiffany. He's normal like everyone else on this planet," Sam defended.

'What's your definition of normal?' Danny found himself thinking as his eyes slowly went back to blue and his face turned a bright scarlet.

"Right. Well, ya know what? I. DON'T. CARE! Get that LOSER out of my face 'cuz he's not invited!" Tiffany snorted.

"You said I could invite anyone I wanted," Sam retaliated.

"And technically he is anyone," Janae added. She, unlike the rest of this group, was having a blast watching this fight, and felt it was her place to make Tiffany even angrier. After all, she was getting pretty darn tired of babysitting for free all the time.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Tiffany asked, turning to Janae.

"For now?" she asked. "Sam's."

"Well, I…Ahhgggg...FINE! The loser can stay, but if I get one whiff of trouble, he's kicked out, no matter what floor he's on!" she huffed as she stomped off towards her party.

"See? I told you everything would work out!" Samantha said brightly, leaning over and giving Danny a great big hug.

"Yeah, come on kiddo! Let's go have some fun!" Janae added happily.

And without a warning they grabbed his arms and literally dragged him into the hotel.

'Why me?'

* * *

"So, you two are serious now?" Janae asked as she pulled up a stool next to Danny at the lobby bar, which, for today, was only selling sodas.

Danny had finally gotten away from Sam and Tiffany, both of whom had been bickering for a while now.

"And it's your business because?" Danny asked her back, taking a slurp of his Coke as he did so.

"I'm her best friend," and in seeing Danny's expression, added, "and I don't mind because I think you two are perfect for each other!"

A rush of relief spread through his body in hearing this.

"I guess so, yeah. Why?"

"'Cuz like I said, you two are cute, plus, Sammy's been really distracted lately," she told him, signaling the waiter for another Sprite.

"Like how?" Danny asked, somewhat interested as he sipped at his drink.

"Like not responding to Tiffany at lunch and stuff like that," Janae told him calmly, grabbing the Sprite out of the waiter's hand.

"Oh, well I—" Danny started.

"Just don't do anything to hurt her," Janae interrupted.

"What?"

"She's not meat, even if she won't eat it. She has feelings and one wrong move can land you in a heap of trouble," Janae finished as her finger distractingly pushed the straw of her drink around.

"Yea, because the first thing I'm going to do is cheat on her," Danny said sarcastically.

"Just promise me you won't keep things secret, okay?" Janae finished, getting up off her stool.

It was the secret part that had gotten his heart racing faster than usual.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Danny! What's up?!" Samantha asked, hyper.

'Whoa, someone's had way too many Cokes!'

"Nothing, but we need to talk, now!"

He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest empty room, which was actually pretty hard to find in that big hotel.

"Danny, chill!" she exclaimed as the sat down on the musty bed, dust shooting out as she did.

Apparently, Tiffany's dad hadn't been that generous, for from what Danny had seen, this hotel was really rundown and dingy. But beggars can't be choosers.

"No, Sam, I won't 'chill' because you're high on Coke, okay?!" Danny replied angrily

"Fine, but seriously, what is up!?"

"Well for one, I just had a conversation with that friend of yours, Janae," he explained.

"And…?" Sam asked, letting out a brief hiccup in doing so.

"She, well, is nice I guess…" Danny said. "But that's not the point!"

"What is the point then, Daniel Fenton?" Sam asked him in a rather rude fashion.

"I don't know! It's just, you're, well…popular, and I'm, well…not," he finished, looking down at the floor.

Sam's high had finally worn off at these words, for she put her arm around his shoulder and gave him another quick cheek kiss.

"Danny…you know that's not going to stop me. Heck, I'd give up popularity just to be with you," she said calmly.

"Really?" As he looked up into those deep purple eyes, something told him she wasn't lying, not about this. This also meant it was his turn for the truth.

"Yes, really, silly!" she said, hyper.

"No matter what?" he asked casually.

"Yes, no matter what…Why?" She was getting confused really quickly now.

"Well, you see, I umm, kinda…well…" But before he could finish, his ghost sense went off.

'NOT NOW!'

"Gotta go!" he finished, not the way he had planned, though.

"I'll explain later, I promise!" he exclaimed as he got up and ran out of the room, without a second glance as Sam just sat there on the musty bed and stared at the doorway.

'Where is he always going?'

* * *

"Hey, loser, where ya heading!?" Tiffany asked as she saw Danny run past her in a hurry. In receiving no answer, she decided she'd find out herself.

Danny quickly turned the corner and looked for a place to go ghost, finally finding a boy's bathroom and running in, letting the door swing.

Tiffany soon followed, but stopped at the bathroom because no matter what motive, she would NOT step into a boys' room. So she just waited.

'I know you're in there, loser. Come on out 'cuz I got a surprise!' she told herself.

And she did. In her hand was a rather full bottle of Dr. Pepper, which she planned on dumping on him the second he came out. There was no way she could miss, for she knew he was the only one in the bathroom right now.

About a minute later she saw fast movement from the corner of her eye and quickly turned around, sending soda flying.

"Ha! Loser, I got you…What?" she said in surprise, for she had not hit Danny at all. She had hit...

"It's Phantom, okay?" And with that he flew off in the other direction, turning intangible and letting the soda slip off as he did.

Tiffany was really confused now, because she knew no one else was in that bathroom. So finally letting her dignity go, she opened the door and ventured in.

"Hey, loser, I know you're in here, 'cuz I just wasted a good prank on that……" And with that, it clicked, like a light bulb suddenly turning on in the attic.

"_Ghost Boy,_" she finished with a sneer, running out in a hurry.

* * *

'You mean I ditched my girlfriend and almost let her best friend KNOW, for this!?' Danny protested in his mind as he found the ghost who had triggered his sense.

It was the Box Ghost, rummaging through presents.

"BEWARE my gift wrapped containers of doom!" he cried, sending a rather nicely wrapped box flying at Danny's head.

"No, I don't think so!" Danny cried back, sending out his own powerful beam and blasting the box, containing a new iPod, to bits.

'Jeez, these people are rich!' he thought as he saw what the box contained.

"You cannot hold me in a cylindrical container!" the ghost protested.

"Wanna bet?!" And with that he pulled out his thermos and sucked the ghost inside.

"Well, that was easy," he said, going normal again, only to hear the door behind him open.

"YOU!"

It was Stacy, and there was fury on her face.

"What did you do!? Man, Tiff is gonna have a fit!"

"I…I…I…" was all Danny could come up with, for he did look pretty darn guilty.

'What could get worse?'

As if answered, Tiffany and Sam both came into the room casually, stopping as they saw the mess.

The box ghost had apparently gone to town, because there were boxes everywhere and various expensive gifts all over the floor, most broken.

"What the heck!?" was all Tiffany could say before Sam jumped between her and Danny.

Sam was smart, and she knew that that dagger look in Tiffany's eyes could really only mean one thing: she was about to let it all out.

And Tiffany may have been snotty now, but she had taken Ti-Kwan-Do in the third grade, black belt, in fact, and knew how to kick some serious butt.

"You leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" Sam protested.

"Right, and the fact that he's here, with my stuff destroyed means nothing?" Tiffany snapped.

"NO, because I know he didn't do it!"

"And you have proof?" Tiffany returned.

That sent Sam for a blow, because she couldn't return anything.

"Well…no, but still, he didn't do it! I know it!"

"Right…"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP!"

Danny had once again spoken up. Apparently his courage in ghost mode was finally showing through.

"I'm not listening to you…GHOST BOY!" Tiffany said rudely.

Danny froze mid-word. The emphasis that Tiffany had put on 'ghost boy' made him stop. She knew, really and truly knew, and no matter what he did, he would be dead.

"Ohh, scary. What are you going to do?" Tiffany kept going, because once she started, she could get on a roll easily.

"I…I…"

"Nothing, because unlike you, he doesn't need violence, right, Danny?"

Sam was now used to defending her boyfriend, so she didn't mind. Plus, she kind of enjoyed being mean to Tiffany.

"Right," Danny replied. 'Gosh, if she only knew me in ghost mode!'

"Well you know what, SAM?" Tiffany said, pausing. "I know he calls you that. It's cute…not!" She quickly made a gagging gesture with her hand and continued. "I think it's time you chose. Do you want to hang with us," she beamed sweetly, "or be stuck with the loser boy?" She glared at him.

As if already knowing her choice, Sam quickly replied, "Loser boy…I mean, Danny!" And with that she grabbed his arm and dragged him, once again that day, away from there.

"What?" Tiffany was in utter shock, not because she had lost her friend to a loser, but mainly because she had no one to do her homework for her now.

"Did what I think just happened, happen?" Stacy asked, finally jumping into this mess.

"I don't know…" Tiffany said quietly, then added, almost yelling, "This isn't over, Samantha Manson. It's only just beginning!"

'Oh, I know, but I don't care, because I got my man,' Sam thought as she and Danny left the party.

* * *

"Sammy!" Janae came running up to her as Sam and Danny headed for the exit.

"Everyone's talking! Did you really just dump Tiff?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say 'dump,'" Sam explained.

"More like 'crush'!" Danny said, somewhat amused.

Rather unexpectedly, Janae let out a "FINALLY!" and a great big smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting years to dump her, but I never could!" Janae explained. "Besides, I like you better," and seeing Danny's face, added, "both of you."

And they left the party as a threesome, a girl with her man and her true friend. Who could ask for more?

* * *

**A/N Okay guys, that was long and sorta sappy, and I know it ended good, but guess what? It's gonna get good, really good! Now I have one problem: I'm running out of ideas for Danny's journal, which is why that one was so short this time.**

And if you are curious about why Janae sided w/ Sam, well I have a friend named Janae, and she recently helped me through some tough times, so I thought that Sam needed an allie besides Danny and I couldn't possible make Janae a baddie, even if it isn't 'my' Janae. As for Stacy? Well the name sounds like that type of person, so I figured she'd be the one to side w/ Tiff.

**Oh well, what did you think?**

**Lisa**


	8. Troubled Waters

**A/N Hey guys, I should have more time to update now that most of my major summer stuff is over, and I have more nights to type this. I personally love this chapter because it is basically preparing you for the events to come in the near future. I actually think this story may end by about 15 chapters, because it's going faster than I thought. With that in mind, enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles**

**Chapter 8: Troubled Waters**

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

_October 3, 2004_

_I have a good feeling that a war will be breaking out any day now. Actually, I'm surprised it hasn't yet._

_It's been three days since the party, since Sam and Tiffany's spat, and since Sam declared that she'd rather take me over her friend._

_Which makes her and Tiffany ex-friends._

_And believe me, it's not pretty. _

_Take, for example, yesterday at school. Although Sam was finally able to hang out with me in public without anyone doing anything (almost the whole school was at that party anyway), it has major disadvantages._

_  
Such as Tiffany's glares as we walked down the hall, hand in hand._

_Trust me, that was Sam's idea. I'm actually starting to wonder if Sam is just milking this situation for all it's worth, because it seems like every time we're together and she sees Tiffany, she goes into 'girlfriend overdrive' as I call it. You know, holding hands, kisses, flirting, all that jazz._

"_Oh, Danny, isn't that the cutest cloud?" _

"_Yes, Sam, it's cute, like all those others."_

_That's what I have to put up with when Tiffany is in the vicinity._

_Right now the only positive side I see to this is finally having people to sit with at lunch (yes, people, sadly Janae came along with most of this deal) and Sam keeping Tiffany from bullying me on a regular basis._

_But other than that, this reeks._

_Sam is down my throat constantly, and we spend just about every moment together now, which is okay, I guess, but I sort of wish she had other friends to worry about now and then. _

_She must really hate her family, because she's always over here, either chatting it up with Jazz or goofing in the lab with my dad, which is starting to get really annoying. My dad is just so excited to have someone new to talk about ghosts to that they sit in the lab for hours at a time._

_It's hit Tiffany hard too, though._

_Her grades are falling, or so I assume, because she got kicked off the cheer squad. That's her own fault, though. She always relied on Sam for her homework and Janae for her babysitting. _

_The only real support that girl has right now is Stacy, and Stacy isn't really much support._

_If you thought Tiffany was an airhead, you haven't met Stacy. End of discussion._

_As for me? Well, my life is really okay, I guess. I got a girlfriend, and no matter how annoying, she's mine, and the ghosts haven't been attacking as much. But there's something weird going on with this situation._

_No matter how many times Sam stands up for me, Tiffany always seems to act like she knows something. And I know what that something is._

_She knows I'm Phantom, I can tell for sure._

_That would make since I guess, because she did see Fenton go into the bathroom and Phantom come out, and even her tiny brain could get that._

_So there's another thing I need to be worrying about. That, and the fact that I think Sam may have just used me to get away from Tiffany._

* * *

"I just can't believe that girl would just up and leave me!" Tiffany nearly shouted over the phone to Stacy.

Poor Stacy had been stuck listening to this every time she called for the past three days and she was getting really aggravated.

"Yes, Tiffany, I know. If you're that mad about it, talk to her," Stacy answered with a sigh.

"NO! She ditched me and I never let people get away with stuff like that!"

"Okay, Tiff, I get it…But can we stop talking about it for awhile?" Stacy asked.

"Whatever. So are you sure you can't baby-sit for me tonight?" Tiffany asked, changing the subject, but still not through with her rants.

"I already told you, I can't stand kids!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Well neither can I, especially when I have to watch them while I'm watching my shows!" Tiffany bickered. "I wish Janae wouldn't have gone along with those losers!"

"Me too, trust me…" Stacy said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…So what are we going to do about them?" Stacy asked excitedly. She always loved the ideas Tiffany came up with for revenge.

"I don't know. I can't really beat up the dork anymore, not with Samantha protecting him, and don't forget those freaky ghost powers."

"Ghost powers?" Stacy was confused. She certainly didn't remember anything about ghost powers.

"Didn't I tell you?"

"No…"

"Oh. Well, it turns out the loser really is a GHOST BOY! He's that Phantom creep who's always 'saving the day'!"

"Really?" Stacy was starting to get ideas, really good ones.

"Yea, but that kinda makes our situation more complicated," Tiffany explained, her small mind reeling.

"Do you think Sammy knows?"

"Nah…If she did, they'd be done with their little love fest by now," Tiffany told her friend. Although she seemed really dim, Tiffany did know a few things about boys and girls, one of which was girls never stick around guys who are too busy to be with them.

"So why don't we use that?" Stacy asked.

"For what?"

"REVENGE!"

"Oh, right…Whatcha thinking?"

"Well, here's the plan," Stacy began as Tiffany grabbed a pad of paper to take notes for the first time in her life.

* * *

"Hey, Danny, I—"

Before she could finish, Sam was being dragged into the house by her arm rather abruptly.

"Sam, I'm kinda busy now," Danny said, letting go of her arm.

"I know, I know, okay," Sam answered, rubbing her arm in pain. "Thanks for that, by the way," she added.

"Sorry…I'm just really stressed right now!" Danny complained as Sam made herself comfortable on his

ragged old couch.

"I can tell, but maybe this could help," she said, getting up and grabbing him, bringing him in for another kiss.

"Not now, Sam!" Danny said, pushing her off in aggravation.

"Danny, what is wrong with you!?" Sam retaliated as she sat back down on the couch, arms crossed.

"Don't you get it, Sam? This is going way too far!" Danny exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'too far'?"

"I mean that you're only doing all this to keep Tiffany at bay!" Danny blurted, before realizing his mistake and covering his mouth with his hand.

"Daniel Fenton, I can't believe you'd actually think I...Seriously, I would never, ever, EVER…uggghh!"

Danny had screwed up, and he knew it, but what was there really left for him to do now? An apology would never be accepted after this.

"Sam, I—I didn't…I'm sorry," he attempted as she stomped toward the door.

"No, Danny, I'm sorry. Sorry I thought that there might actually be something between us…"

"Sam, I didn't mean to—"

"Good bye!"

Those were her last words before slamming the door in his face, leaving poor Danny to sit on the couch and stare at the floor.

_Smooth moves, Fenton. You NEVER tell a girl that._

* * *

"So, can you help me?"

Tiffany was sitting in a rather dark room, discussing her plan with her father.

"Of course, baby. It's not that hard. After all, I do own half the media in this town. I'll put out the word tomorrow," her dad smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy!" she said hyperly as she got up from her seat.

"One thing, though. I think you should talk to someone about helping with the actual plan, and there's only one person in town I know of," he told her, grabbing a pen and writing an address on a sheet of paper at his desk. "Go here. She'll be there and you guys can discuss…payment." He handed her the paper, along with about $300.

"Wait, Dad, who is this? I've never met her before." Tiffany asked, looking at the sheet of paper.

"What, you've never heard of the 'huntress'?" he asked her.

"No, but if you call her that, she must be good! I'll go now! Thanks again!" With that, she was running out the door and planning her next steps of revenge.

_You will be mine, Ghost boy, oh yeah!_

* * *

"Danny?"

"What is it?" Danny asked miserably as he lay on his bed, thinking about earlier.

"Well, you seem depressed and Sam hasn't been by all day," Jazz explained, opening his door.

Danny was lying on his bed, his arms behind his head on the pillow, looking up at the sky. As she opened the door, he cocked his head to look at her.

"Jazz…I just want to be alone," he said quietly.

"No you don't. We need to talk, okay?" she continued, sitting on his bed as he sat up, realizing he had lost the fight.

"Fine…" he huffed.

"So, what's eating at you, little brother?" his sister asked him calmly.

"It's just…I kinda…spat at Sam," he concluded.

"About what?" Jazz asked, curious now.

"Well she was trying to make out with me again, and I kinda just blurted that she was using me as a tool to get away from her 'friend,'" Danny confided.

"Oh, Danny, Sam is too nice for that. She'd never do something like that," Jazz explained.

"I know that NOW, but it's too late, and she was SO mad at me. She'd never forgive that!" Danny explained.

"Maybe she would if you _told_ her a few things," Jazz advised, looking down at her brother's brilliant blue eyes.

"You mean the ghost thing? I was going to, on several occasions, but every time, something interrupts or I just get nervous," Danny sighed as he leaned his head in his hands and looked at the ground.

"Nervous about what?"

"About…what she'd say, and that she might dump me," Danny finished with another sigh.

"Oh, she loves you too much, and you know that," Jazz told her brother with support.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, silly!" Jazz said, giving him a noogie and then getting up. "Call her, okay?"

"Okay."

"But don't tell her on the phone. Have her come over here, or she'll never believe you," Jazz finished as she left the room.

Seeing she had gone, Danny slowly reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

Danny let out a sigh of relief, for Sam sounded just as depressed as he was earlier, which made him feel a little better.

"Sam?"

"Oh. What do YOU want!" she huffed over the phone.

"We need to talk. Are you busy?" Danny asked.

"Well…no, but I don't want to talk to you, okay!" And she almost hung up before she heard the next part.

"Sam, seriously, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I'm just…Sorry. I'm sorry if you hate me for life, I'm sorry if you don't ever want to see me again, I'm so sorry," Danny concluded.

It was silent, very silent.

"Danny?" Sam finally broke the silence.

"Yes?" He sounded hopeful.

"I'll be over in about an hour, okay?"

* * *

"Three hundred dollars seals the deal," she explained as the two girls sat in the room, discussing their plans.

"And you know what to do?" Tiffany asked her new companion in this operation.

"Oh yeah, I've been after this kid forever! Finally, he will be mine!" the other girl exclaimed happily.

"Good. So once we've got him, wait till I give you the word, then you can do whatever you please. The more pain, the better!" Tiffany finished as she headed towards the door.

"Girl, you got yourself a deal!" the huntress concluded, as they both shook hands to finalize their plans.

* * *

"Sam, I'm glad you showed up. We really need to talk," Danny said rather hyperly about an hour later as Sam walked into the house.

"Really, Danny, it's okay. It was just a stupid assumption and you know I'd never do that…right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I really don't know what I was thinking. I just went wacko, but that's not what matters. We need to talk about something else," Danny said, following Sam into the living room.

"Hey, Danny, look, it's that ghost kid!" she interrupted, seeing the TV on and sitting down on the couch in front of it.

"Sam, that doesn't matter right now! I'm trying to tell you…wait." He swerved around to find his—okay, actually Phantom's—face on the TV. It quickly flickered back to the anchor woman who then began to talk.

"Local residents, the Brickwells, owners of several conglomerates in Seattle, declared today that they are putting a cash prize on the head of none other than Seattle's own haunter, the ghostly culprit known as 'Phantom,' often found at the scene of several ghost sightings. Although it is hard to tell if he is good or bad, the Brickwells' daughter, Tiffany, has this to say:"

It then cut to a clip of Tiffany, standing in front of the camera.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that eliminating this Ghost Boy will also eliminate the other ghostly problems this town has encountered since his arrival sometime last month," she said with a grin as the screen went back to the anchor.

"If anyone sees this ghostly resident, we urge you to call 1-800-GHOST and do not approach unless you have experience in these matters, for we have determined that this boy is very powerful and capable of taking out a lot more than meets the eye. Please, we are asking you, this is for the good of the city, and your lives. In other news…"

She was done, and Danny was gaping at the TV.

_Oh my gosh, NO WAY! This is not happening, not now! _

"Danny...DANNY!"

Danny was broken from his thoughts by Sam, who was gazing at him intently.

"Wha...oh, sorry," he blushed shyly, hiding his distress really well.

"It's okay, I'm just as confused as you are," she explained.

"Wait, what? Why?" he asked, not quite understanding why Sam would be confused.

"Well, why would Tiffany suddenly put a cash prize on that ghost kid, when he doesn't harm her anyway?"

_Oh._

Quickly coming to a decision, all Danny answered was, "Sam, I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N So? Hmmm well there should be some familiar faces in the near future! Anyways it may be a lil while before the next one because I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how it's going to happen. Thanks for reading!**

LISA


	9. Ideas

**A/N Wow,I bet you didn't expect this for awhile! Well, I decided to just re-type this, and it ended up better than before. Over 3000 words and about 10 pages! WOW!!! **

**I know Sam acts totally out of character in this chapter, but this is AU and she isn't goth yet (she will become goth in this story, promise) so don't review and say "Sam was totally wrong" cuz it's AU! **

**Also, to all the readers who forgot, they do live in Seattle right now (I don't know why, I just needed a town for the setting, so I chose Seattle). I know that if I don't tell you , you'll all be like 'what?' at the end of this, so I'm giving you a heads up!**

**And there's more: Free virtual cookies for whoever can guess the DP character who makes a cameo in this! It's really ovious actually!**

**Not sure when to expect the next one, because I have a few plot bunnies for it that I'm not sure about yet. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles**

**Chapter 9: Ideas**

* * *

_October 4th 2004_

_"Sam, I have something I need to tell you."_

_I told Sam yesterday, about my ghost powers. I had no choice really. You'd be curious too if your ex-best friend put a reward on a ghost that you don't know for revenge at you._

_The funny thing is, I was going to tell her anyway, and I'm pretty sure she would have reacted better if I had done it before that newscast._

_"What, Danny?"_

_"Well, ummm…Before I do, you have to promise that no matter what, you'll still at least be my friend and not hate me for never telling you before," I quickly said, making sure Sam knew what we were getting into before jumping into it head first._

_"Of course. I mean, what's the big deal? Why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked me back, totally confused as to where this might go._

_"Sam, I mean it, promise!" It was starting to get annoying, mainly because she just couldn't take this seriously enough._

_My tone of voice must have fixed that, because she suddenly straightened up and looked serious._

_"Alright, Danny, I promise I won't hate you for anything. Now will you just tell me!?"_

_Apparently looking serious doesn't mean you're going to act it. At least I got an answer from her, though._

_This was it, the time for the truth._

_"Danny?! Hello, tell me already!"_

_Whoa. I guess I wasn't ready._

_"Huh?"_

_"You've been standing there for a minute, gazing at the walls. You said you were going to tell me something 'important,'" Sam complained._

_"Oh sorry, Sam. I'm just nervous, that's all," I explained, taking a seat next to her on the couch and reaching my hand out to hers, which was casually lying on her knee._

_"Has my dad told you anything about that portal downstairs?" I asked her calmly._

_"Yeah, he said it connects us to the ghost world, but why does that matter?" she said, another look of confusion upon her face now._

_"Has he told you anything else?"_

_He had to have told her about my accident. I mean, he loves bragging about how HIS son got it working, even if he doesn't know the rest of that very painful story._

_"Well, now that I think about it, he did tell me that you had this accident in it about a year ago, and that you were out for a while after that, but seriously, Danny, where is this going?"_

_Now was the time. I had to do it. I quickly closed my eyes and let a blue ring appear around the hand that was touching hers. I could hear her gasp as it slowly rose up my arm, and upon reaching my neck, split and finished off the job. Opening my eyes, I gazed into her brilliant purple eyes with my bright green ones._

_"Danny, is that…Whoa!" She gasped, quickly removing her hand and scooting back about a foot on the couch away from me._

_"Yes, Sam, it's me, or part of me," I sighed, never letting go of our eye contact._

_She obviously didn't feel that same way, for she quickly turned her head away. I'm not really sure what that meant, but most likely it was just shock._

_"Sam, it's me, Danny!" I protested, getting up from the couch and standing in front of her._

_"It can't be. I mean…how?" she asked, still totally lost in this whole thing and I could tell she wasn't sure if she believed me or not._

_"You know that accident?"_

_"Yeah, but…oh my gosh! Danny!"_

_I'm guessing that meant she believed me now, because she got up and gave me a really big hug._

_"You're so cold!" She quickly let go, shivering._

_"Yeah, ghosts are always cold. That's one of the bad parts about this," I explained._

_"So you really are a ghost?" she asked me._

_"Yes, and I have been all along," I told her back._

_"Prove it!"_

_That was unexpected._

_"Wha…how?" I asked. Finally, I was the confused one._

_"Just, go invisible or something!" she commanded._

_"Fine." I quickly went invisible. "But I don't see how this helps," I groaned as I appeared again, this time behind her._

_"Whoa, don't do that!" She shrieked as I quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her about five inches off the ground._

_"Danny, put me down!"_

_"Do you believe me now?" I asked, amused._

_"Yes. I. Believe. You. Now PUT ME DOWN!" she said between gasps. There was kicking involved, and even though I couldn't feel it through my ghost tail, it was still annoying._

_"Whatever," I huffed, putting her down. It's a good thing my parents weren't home._

_"So, Mr. Phantom, any more surprises today?" Sam asked me sarcastically. _

_"Just one. Hold out your hand," I explained as she put her hands out. "Watch this."_

_My eyes suddenly flashed blue as two beams shot out of them at her hand, only to disappear within a moment, leaving a beautiful ice butterfly in Sam's hand._

_"Whoa, Danny, that is so beautiful! How'd you make it?" she asked, totally wowed out._

_"Well, I've been practicing," I blushed. It's true. Lately I've been colder than usual, and as it turns out, I'm actually developing these ice powers._

_"But won't it melt?" she wondered._

_"No, I promise" I explained._

_"Oh, Danny!" she quickly leaned in and gave me another hug._

_"So is that why you were always ditching me and then Phantom would show up?" _

_"Yes, except, technically, I am Phantom," I told her as she let go._

_"Oh, right. That's going to take some getting used to," she said as we both laughed._

_"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you sooner?" I asked her, breaking the laughter._

_"Of course I'm mad! I mean, you never told me!" she said in a playful way._

_"I tried to, but we always got distracted by stuff and—" I started before she put her fingers up to my mouth to get me to stop._

_"It's alright," she said, then in a whisper, "I forgive you." Taking away her fingers, she quickly bent in and gave me a kiss. I gotta admit, Sam is one good kisser._

_"So does anyone else know?" she asked, finally removing her lips from mine after a good thirty seconds._

_"Well my friends back in Kanosha, Jazz, and apparently Tiffany," I explained. At the word "Tiffany" her eyes lit up._

_"Oh crap! Danny, what are we going to do!?" She sounded really scared._

_"We??" I asked._

_"Yes, we. I'm your girlfriend, and the only reason she put out the prize for you is for revenge at 'us'!" she practically yelled, getting up._

_"Hold on, Sam. I think I need to figure this out on my own," I told her, then seeing the expression on her face, I realized that wasn't such a good idea._

_"Danny, I can help! We're in this together now! I. Want. To. Help. You!" she said slowly, like I was three._

_"I know, Sam, but I don't know what to do, and I don't want you to get hurt," I said softly, getting up and squeezing her hand._

_"Well, we'll figure something out, but I should go!" She huffed as she headed for the door._

_"Fine! I'll call you later," I replied, angry._

_"You'd better!" And with that she was gone out that door, it slamming behind her._

_"Danny?" Jazz slowly came out of the kitchen. "What just happened?"_

_"I told her," I sighed, sinking onto the couch, "and she took it well."_

_

* * *

_

"Man, this plan is working so well!" Tiffany exclaimed at lunch the day after Danny had told Sam everything.

"I know! I mean, have you seen him today?! He's so…depressed! It rocks!" Stacy replied happily.

Indeed, this was very true. All day Danny had been really out of it, and the reinforcement at home wasn't helping.

"Danny! You're up late this morning!" his mom had said as a very groggy Danny entered the kitchen, only to find his eyes popping at all the ghost weapons laid out on the table.

"Yeah, my alarm didn't go off…Err Mom, what's all the weapons for?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Didn't you hear? They put a bounty on that Phantom kid, and who better to catch him than us!!"

Jazz, who had happened to be sitting at the table reading her psyche book, quickly looked up to see Danny's face turn green, almost like he was sick.

"Umm, Mom, I think I got to go. I don't want to be late, and I'm picking up Sam!" he lied as he hurried out the door without further questions.

"Well, what has gotten into that boy?" Maddie asked, seeing her son run out of the room.

'Clueless,' Jazz thought as she returned to her book.

School wasn't much better. Everyone seemed to be talking about the news, and how they all wished they could hunt ghosts just so they could get that reward.

Sam was worried too, though. Danny hadn't talked to her all day, not even when she passed him a note during Science. 'Danny, I know you feel like crap, but we'll figure something out, I promise.'

Danny never returned his answer, for the bell rang and he was out of there before anyone could blink.

'Oh, Danny, I really wish I could help,' Sam sighed as she left the classroom.

* * *

"Danny! Wait up. We need to talk!" Sam called as she saw Danny hurriedly heading down the street towards home after school. When she didn't get a reply she ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hey, Spooky!" she said happily.

"Sam, listen, I just need to think, okay…Spooky?"

"Yeah, it's one of the nicknames I got for you, along with P-man, The Ghost, and Inviso-Bill," she exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, jeeze," she said playfully, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Fine," Danny replied, beginning to turn around, only to stop.

"Wait, Sam, is that—?" he asked her, looking at the gold chain around her neck.

"That ice crystal you gave me? Yeah, I found this chain in my room, and I just figured, you know…" she blushed.

"Well, it looks good," Danny told her, turning around to leave.

"Oh, come on, Danny. Talk to me!" Sam called, chasing after him.

"I know you want to help Sam, but…" he stopped dead step, for his ghost sense had suddenly gone off. "Crap!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's a ghost around, but I can't 'go ghost' because if I do, the whole town will be after me!" he explained worriedly.

"So, do it anyway, then go invisible!" Sam told him.

"Whatever, but this is such a bad idea," he sighed as he headed off to the alley to find a place to transform.

* * *

And he was right. Within five minutes of Danny going ghost, there was already one hunter after him.

"You are so going down, ghost!" she cried through her black visor.

Apparently, it was a girl, and she knew how to keep herself hidden. A bright red body suit covered her entire body as she flew through the air on what looked like a jet board.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Danny called back.

"I have strict orders from the boss to bring you down! Plus, I don't like you," she said ruthlessly.

Danny suddenly froze and turned around, trying to gaze past the visor and into the hunter's eyes.

"Boss?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the Brickwell girl gave me three hundred dollars to take you out!" she exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, well in that case, I like Mexican," he replied wryly and disappeared.

"Grrr. I'll get you, ghost, just wait!" she shouted into the air.

* * *

After Danny left, Sam found herself very alone as she walked home.

"Hi, honey, how was school?" her overly perky mom asked as Sam opened the front door to their mansion.

"Terrible," Sam replied.

"That's great, dear!" her mom responded.

'For once, I wish I had parents who cared,' she sighed as she headed up to her room.

"What am I supposed to do!" Sam pouted, sinking into her fluffy bed. "Danny won't talk about anything!"

"Hello?" Janae asked.

"Hey, Janae, it's Sam. Can I talk to you?" Sam asked over her cell phone five minutes later.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"It's about Danny. I don't know what to do," she explained.

"Well, I'm here for you, so just let it all out, girl," Janae told her friend.

* * *

"Danny?" Jazz asked him as she opened his bedroom door to peer in. He was lying on his bed again, something he had tended to do a lot lately, and he looked miserable.

"You know that Mom and Dad wouldn't be so enthusiastic if they knew that ghost they were after was you, right?" she said, sitting on his bed and running her hand through his jet black hair.

"But that's just it, Jazz. It is me, and I can't do this any more. I need to get out of here!" he complained, sitting up.

"You can't just leave, Danny!" Jazz told him. "Things will get better."

"No they won't, because none of this will end until someone 'catches' me and then Tiffany will destroy me!" Danny exclaimed.

"So what? I've seen you go up against harder challenges than this, and you always seem to win," Jazz said, trying to make him feel better.

"But I can't this time," Danny sighed. "Jazz, she's got people after me!" he complained, his eyes suddenly looking horrified, "and they're GOOD!"

"Danny, just listen!" Jazz started.

"No, Jazz, I can't do this any more. I have to leave before something bad happens and we all get in trouble!" he proclaimed, getting up from the bed and standing right in front of his sister. "Just promise me one thing, okay?"

"Danny, you don't have to—"

"Promise!" His eyes flared green once again.

"Fine, but you're making a bad decision. You know that, right?"

"Jazz, promise me you'll cover with Mom and Dad 'till I can explain it the right way," Danny told his older sister, as if he didn't even hear her last sentence.

"Okay. But, Danny, seriously, it's not that bad. You're going to be okay, trust me," she tried, knowing it was no good. Once her brother had an idea, he would never let it die.

"Now can you just leave please? I need to think," Danny asked her nicely.

* * *

Danny wasn't at school the next day, and that worried Sam. A lot.

After her conversation with Janae, during which she explained everything EXCEPT the ghost part, she was bound and determined to help Danny get over this bump in the road. But seeing that Danny wasn't there just made her afraid that he had done something rash.

"Hey, Mrs. Fenton, is Danny around?" Sam asked his mom after school.

"Yes, but he's upstairs and sick, so I doubt he'd want—"

Sam had already hightailed it up to his room before Maddie could even finish.

"—company," she sighed.

* * *

"Danny!" Sam cried happily, seeing that her boyfriend was still alive.

"Sam, what are you doing here!?" he asked her, confused.

"Can't a girl worry?" she asked, rather taken aback by his reply.

"Yes, but you need to go. I don't want to make this harder that it already is," Danny explained, seeing Sam's face turn from happy to solemn.

"Danny, what are you planning on doing?" she asked him, hoping it was nothing too horrible.

"I'm getting out of here, going to find somewhere else to live until this whole thing is over," he told her, trying not to sound scared, when, in fact, he was horrified of the idea of leaving everything he loved behind.

"And your parents?" she wondered out loud as she sat down on his bed.

"Jazz is covering for me until I can figure something out."

"What about me?" she asked, almost going to tears.

"Well, that's the thing, Sam. I don't know," he said, sitting down on the bed next to her and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you!" she proclaimed, springing up off the bed suddenly, sending Danny falling backwards.

"Sam, you can't. I have to go this alone!" he tried.

"No, you're not. I'm coming, and you know you want me too," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

In truth, he did, because he knew he would miss her, and he would need someone, but still, he couldn't risk that.

"No, Sam!" he tried again, while thinking of an excuse as to why not. "What about your parents?"

"They don't care, and I'll just tell than I'm going to visit my grandma!" she said happily.

"And when they find out you didn't?"

"Well they don't have to know. She lives like three states away, so we could still go to that city, just not be with her!" Sam was starting to get really excited about this plan and was starting to get all these amazing ideas in her head as to what they could do.

"And that would work?"

"Like I said, Danny. My. Parents. Don't. Care. They barely even pay attention to me!!"

"So, they'll still wander!" Danny protested.

"No they won't. I'll just feed them this really lame story about how Grandma misses me and all that. They'll buy it in an instant!"

"But what about me?" Danny asked her. This plan was starting to venture away from his whole problem and he needed to fix that.

"Don't worry. There's no ghosts down there, so there wouldn't be any hunters either!"

"Wait, where are we going?" He realized he had never actually asked about this location.

"A little town known as Amity Park!" Sam exclaimed happily.

* * *

**A/N And the plot thickens...**

**Lisa**


	10. Hard Goodbyes

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but don't expect waits as long anymore because I now have a laptop and am able to type more often with it. I hope this is worth that wait, I'm not sure. It's pretty good, but I feel that it might be too sappy for some people, and maybe a few things out of character. Enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles **

**Chapter 10: Hard Goodbyes**

* * *

_October 5th 2004_

_So here's the plan._

_Tomorrow Sam's going to lie to her parents about going to live with her grandma in this town called Amity Park._

_And although it won't be too hard because her parents have been trying to get her to move down there anyway, Sam is really nervous about it because she's never lied to her parents before._

_See, she's not really going to live with her grandma, and the other part of the deal, that I'd be here, is also a lie, because I'm going with her._

_We will, however, be going to this Amity Park place._

_I really see no reason why she's so worried about it. They were the ones with the idea to begin with, so they should give in pretty easily, if nothing goes wrong._

_And the fun doesn't stop there! To top it all off, I get to lie to my parents some more too._

_I really want to explain the ghost thing to them, and although some part of me knows they'd understand, I just can't do it. I need to go this one alone._

_Okay, Sam's in on it, but still, I'm alone on the inside._

_So hopefully tonight, if everything goes well, I'll leave my parents a note telling them not to come looking and that I need some time away, and then we'll be off._

_Sam says that Amity Park is a really nice city, and that's basically all I have to go by right now. And the fact that we're not actually going to be with her grandma—in fact, her grandma doesn't even know about all this—makes this even more a journey._

_Believe it or not, we did some surfing around online and found this program a lot like foreign exchange, just not for foreigners. So it's all set and we've got this really nice family to stay with, or so the website says._

_An adventure. That's what Sam thinks this is going to be, and I know she can't wait, but she's honestly in over her head this time._

_This is more serious than she's taking it for, and I'm worried that if she doesn't get serious, we could both get hurt._

_

* * *

_

"So any luck?" Tiffany asked over the phone.

"Nope. That ghost is a lot tougher than the ones I usually hunt!" the other girl replied.

"I don't care! You've got to get him, and soon! He hasn't been at school for the past two days either, so I think he may be running!" Tiffany barked.

"School? I didn't know ghosts went to school," the huntress asked, puzzled.

"Errm…They don't! I was thinking of this other loser I hate!" Tiffany quickly covered. She knew telling the huntress would make the search easier, but Tiffany enjoyed seeing Danny's internal struggles with this, and half the fun was the search for Phantom! Telling the other girl what she knew would just ruin all the fun, after all. "I still think he's fleeing though, so this could get tougher than it already is," she sighed.

"Nah, I got a few ideas, not to mention a whole bunch of ghost trackers!" the other girl replied happily.

"Really? Do tell."

* * *

This was it, the moment of truth for Samantha. Time to just step up and do it. She gulped as she pushed open the door to her parents' study.

"Mom? Dad? You guys busy?" she asked shyly, stepping into the doorway.

The Mansons were, well, to put it bluntly, rich. Anybody off the street could run into one of them out and about and know it.

Mrs. Manson was blonde. It wasn't natural, and the size of her beauty shop bills could prove this. Sam was disgusted by this, for she felt dyeing was just a waste of time. Her mother was also usually seen with some sort of animal around her neck, and Sam, being a vegetarian by choice, despised this as well.

Her father, on the other hand, was more conservative. Although he owned a major corporation, he didn't spend nearly as much as his wife, except occasionally due to the country club.

Although they seemed so different, the Mansons did have one thing in common: They both loved and worried about their daughter, maybe a little too much sometimes.

"Well we were just looking over this month's bills, but we can stop. What do you need, honey?" her dad answered as Sam entered further, taking a seat on one of the several poofy chairs in the room.

"We need to talk," she began.

"Is this about that boy again?! You know we don't approve of people like…him," her mom interrupted.

"His dad works for me, and I agree. They do seem a little…off," Mr. Manson added.

"I swear! They were the ones that brought those stupid ghosts here in the first place! We were ghost free until they came along!" her mom continued. "Why did you even hire that man?"

"Ghost weapons were a good idea back then, you know," her dad kept going.

Sam, who was quickly finding herself pushed out of this conversation, decided to yell at her parents for probably the first time in her life.

"HELLO!"

"Oh, sorry, dear," her mom apologized.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay? You've never yelled at us before."

Her dad sounded concerned, and Sam loved him for that, but she knew what she had come to do and couldn't let anything else interrupt it.

"It's that boy! He's teaching you bad manners!" her mom concluded.

"No! It's not Danny. Can't we just talk like we used to?"

She was so sick of her parents riding on Danny that way, but there was really nothing she could do. Deep down, she missed the way they used to have civil, happy family talks, before her parents became snobs.

"Well then, honey, get to the point. We have bills to get back too," Mr. Manson explained.

_'Typical. It's important and all they care about is bills again!'_ she found herself thinking.

And now it was time for another first in her life: lying to her parents. She gulped and began.

"It's about the ghosts," she began.

"Have they harmed you?" Mrs. Manson got up and stepped towards her daughter, looking closely.

"No, Mom, but I'm afraid they will. Danny seems to attract them" This part actually wasn't a lie, because he really did, but she didn't care because she was doing this for Danny.

"I told you he was no good," her mom mumbled, sitting back down.

"Whatever, Mom," Sam continued as she kept going, knowing if she stopped she probably couldn't start up again. "So I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer you made me a while back?"

"Which one, Sweetie?"

Her parents had been making her a lot of offers lately, most involving something in exchange for her dumping Danny and dating someone more "suitable."

"The one where I move to Amity Park with Grandma. I already called her and she's totally okay with it," Sam explained.

"Oh, that one. Well it depends. Why the sudden decision?" her father asked her curiously.

Sam gulped as she lied some more.

"Well I finally thought about it, and Danny just isn't working out, and Amity Park seems to have some pretty SUITABLE guys," she explained, putting extra emphasis on "suitable" to get her parents to say yes.

If someone had told Samantha Manson to lie to her parents about something this big three months ago, she would have laughed in their face. But now? She was finding it pretty easy, and fun.

"Oh, well, in that case, of course!" Her parents perked up.

'Yes!' Sam found herself thinking.

"Okay, well I called Grandma, and we're leaving tonight already!" she said happily.

"'We're'?" her dad asked, confused.

"Oh…umm, I meant we're meeting tomorrow and I'm leaving tonight!" Sam quickly bluffed.

"Well, do you need any spending money?" her mother began, reaching for her pocket with her wallet in it.

"No, you guys don't have to, honest," The truth was Samantha felt really awkward taking their money after lying to them that way.

"No, I insist, take it," her mom said, shoving three hundreds into her hands.

"Oh fine. Thanks, Mommy, I'll miss you!" She gave her mom one last hug.

"Come here, baby. We'll miss you so much! Promise to call, okay?" Her dad motioned her into a hug.

"I will, and thanks, you guys, more than you'll ever know!" she let go of her Dad and left the room.

"Finally, our baby is leaving the house. Now we can finally turn her room into that fourth bowling alley we always wanted," her mom said happily.

"Oh dear, don't think that way!" Mr. Manson scolded with a chuckle.

* * *

Danny had been pacing in front of his bed for the last 30-some minutes. He couldn't help it. No matter what he did, he just couldn't seem to get this whole situation out of his mind.

'_I can't do this. Leaving my parents like this, it's not right! But if I stay? Well, I have no choice. I have to go! Or maybe I should tell them? No, that would put everyone in danger, and I don't want to put my parents through all that stress right now. So that's it. I'm going, right? No, I should stay. But Mom and Dad? I have to go! It's my only choice right now.'_

He began to head towards the open window so he could go get Sam and they could get away from all this mess.

"Danny?"

Danny froze at his spot and turned around to see his older sister standing in the doorway.

"I know what you're going to say, Jazz, and I don't have time to listen to it!" Danny retorted as he sat down on his bed.

"Really? Well I'm going to say it anyway," she explained as she entered his room and sat down next to him.

"Danny, you know Mom and Dad would understand if you told them the truth," she started.

"Yeah, but, Jazz—" he interrupted.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet!" she added. "You haven't had any time to think about it, and I know that if you took the time to, you'd realize that running isn't always the answer to your problems," she finished with a sigh.

"Well, I have no choice, Jazz. I have to!" Danny told her boldly.

"And what about Mom and Dad?" Jazz asked.

"What about them?"

"You can't just leave them. They'd be crushed! And they could help!"

"No they can't! Look at me!"

Danny got up off his bed and closed his eyes as he quickly turned into his ghost self.

"I'm a freak!!"

"No you're not, Danny, and Mom and Dad wouldn't care anyway!" Jazz tried.

"Don't you see, Jazz? I didn't ask for this! I don't WANT it!!" Danny began pacing again.

"Well, like it or not, Danny, you're stuck with it, so you might as well make the most of it and let Mom and Dad know!"

"So what, they can run a bunch of stupid tests on me like they keep saying they are going to do!?"

"Oh come on, Danny. You know if they knew it was YOU they wouldn't do that. They're your parents and they need to know." Jazz sighed to the sobbing boy with his head in her lap.

"Jazz, I just don't think that telling them is really a good idea in the situation I've gotten myself stuck in!"

"That's just it, Danny. They'd help you get out of it. You know that, and that's why they deserve to know and you deserve to stay here. With us," Jazz told him calmly.

Danny slowly sat back down on the bed and put his face into her chest, tears in his eyes.

"No. I can't let them. I…" He paused and looked up at her.

"You what?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I love them too much. I can't risk them being hurt in all this! That's why I have no choice but to leave."

By now the tears were coming in heavy streams, but Jazz didn't mind one bit.

"Danny, you don't have to go!" Jazz protested as Danny got up again, knowing it would not work.

"Yes I do," he sighed, handing his sister a piece of paper.

"Just give Mom and Dad this. Tell them you found it in my room. I don't want them to know that you knew about this, any of this," he said, heading towards the window.

"Danny…"

"Jazz, give up. I'm leaving, okay?"

"No, it's just…"

"What?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"I love you, little brother," she said as Danny came in for one last hug.

"I love you too, and I'll be in touch, I promise, but I have to go. I'll miss you."

And that was the end of that, for Danny disappeared out the window, leaving Jazz alone in his empty room.

* * *

'I can't believe that in a few short hours I won't be having to worry about my parents anymore! Finally. No more "Samantha, put on something nice and let's go to the country club!" Gag….'

Sam was lying on her bed, her feet on her pillow as she leaned over the edge and looked at her carpet.

'All though I will miss them. The scent of Mom's cookies in the oven, the ones she used to bake before she and Dad became snobs. Or my dad's old jokes he used to tell me. Those were the good days. I wish it were still like that. Now all I ever get is the time of day from them!'

"I sure will miss this room, too," she said quietly, looking at that bright purple carpet she had picked out a few years back. For some reason she had always had a thing for purple, and black.

"Oh really? Are you thinking of bailing on me?"

Sam looked up just in time to see Danny appearing above her head.

"Danny! Don't scare me like that!" she shrieked.

"But it's so much fun!" Danny whined.

"Whatever. So are we leaving or not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as Danny floated down and landed next to her on the bed.

"I don't know, Sam. I'm having second thoughts, I guess. Jazz really hit me hard before I left," he sighed. Now it was his turn to look down at the ground.

"Oh, Danny, don't worry about it. You made the right decision, right?"

"That's it, I don't know!" he complained, looking into her deep purple eyes. "It's easy for you. You don't really like your parents and they gave you permission. I love my parents and I can't stand to see them hurt in all this! Physically or emotionally." He let out a rather big sigh.

"There you go, Danny. This is the right choice," Sam concluded.

"Why?" he asked her, confused.

"Because it's keeping your parents safe, that's why."

"I guess so," he said, getting up. "So are you ready to go or not? We don't have all day!"

"That's my Danny!" she said happily. "Yeah, I'm ready to go. Let's do this!"

"Okay, this might freak you out, but you'll get used to it," Danny told her and then with no warning grabbed her waist with one hand and lifted her into the air before phasing them through the walls and out of her house.

* * *

It was 6:30, and it had been about an hour since Danny had left. Jazz was in her room, still thinking about how her brother had just up and left them. That was such a stupid idea! But the more she thought about it, he had a point. It was keeping them safe, but she really wished that he would have told their parents anyway. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

She sighed as she got off her bed and went downstairs to find her parents. Luckily they were in the living room watching TV, the familiar newscast about the Phantom Hunt appearing on the screen once again.

"I'm just saying, Jack, if we could track this ghost somehow, maybe we'd have a better chance of catching him," Maddie commented as Jazz entered the room.

"Maddie! You know I can find that ghost on my own!" Jack replied.

Jazz gulped, gripping Danny's note tightly in her hand.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh hi, Jazzypants! Want to watch the news? We were just discussing the Phantom case," Jack began.

"Not really, Dad. This is a little more important than that right now," Jazz answered.

"Jazz? Is everything alright? You look pale," Maddie asked in concern as she got up from her chair.

"No, it's Danny," she sighed.

"What about him?" Jack asked.

"He's gone," Jazz concluded.

"Gone?" Maddie sounded confused.

"I—_gulp_—found this in his room earlier," Jazz explained, handing her mom the slip of paper in her hands. Maddie slowly opened it.

_Mom, Dad, and Jazz,_

_I'm sorry for everything I've caused but I just need some time alone. I'll be back someday, I promise, but for now, I'd rather you not come looking for me._

_I love you _

_-Danny

* * *

_

**A/N So was it too sappy for you guys? Please leave reviews because they help me improve and I want to improve!**

Lisa


	11. Ghost Tracking

**A/N Hey guys, what's up? Well I'd like to start by thanking my Beta reader and all those reviewers, who all agreed that chapter wasn't sappy afterall. Oh well, thanks guys! I don't know when the next chapter will come, because I have the ideas in my head, but nothing is typed yet and my aunt and uncle from CA are coming for a week next week so I won't have alot of time to type. Anyways, I think you guys might like this one, especially the ending! **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles**

**Chapter 11: Ghost Tracking**

**

* * *

**

_October 5__th 2004, continued_

_Sam and I left earlier tonight, and so far this journey is going pretty good._

_We've stopped for the night, at a local budget motel. It's not much, but it's all Sam's parents' money can afford if we want to have money left for an emergency._

I'm still having second thoughts about leaving my parents the way I did, and I know deep down this was a good idea, but some part of me just wishes I would have told them. Oh well, it's too late now. Besides, Sam is really into this whole thing.

_Which is sort of causing problems because I really don't know if this is going to work, mainly due to what happened after we left Sam's place._

_"Put the girl down, ghost!"_

_I quickly turned around to find that hunter girl, the one in the red suit, aiming an apparently loaded ecto-gun right at my face._

_"Fine, I will!!" I quickly flew over to the closest rooftop and set Sam down. "But if you harm her in any way—!"_

_"Don't worry, ghost. I'm only after YOU!" she shouted back, sending a blast of green ecto-energy at me with her gun._

_I quickly dodged the blast, or almost. Part of it hit me in the arm as I was trying to dodge it, but it wasn't that much, no harm done. I returned one of my own, but in shock. It wasn't ectoplasm, like I had planned. It was ice. She was quickly stunned on contact, falling to the ground with a thud. Thank God I haven't developed my powers enough to have frozen her completely._

_"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen," I commented, flying back over to Sam, still sitting on the rooftop._

_"You mean you didn't plan that?" Sam asked me, wide-eyed and confused as I grabbed her back up._

_"No, all I wanted to do was send a plain old green blast at her, and instead it was ice! I mean I've been developing the ice thing for awhile, but I thought I had more control than that!"_

_And despite the fact that she was my enemy, I felt bad and flew down to check on her, quickly turning back into a human upon touching the ground._

_"Stay here, Sam. I'm going to go see if she's okay!" I exclaimed, running over to the girl, still somewhat frozen on the ground._

_"Hey! Hey!" I said, shaking her as she slowly thawed, but still got no response. "Oh well, she seems okay for now, and we need to get going," I sighed, turning around and heading back over to Sam, going ghost as I did so._

_"I guess she's alright, but we can't stick around to tell. We have to go if we want to make good time," I explained to Sam as I grabbed her and we flew off again._

_So like I was saying, I have a feeling that just because we're leaving Seattle doesn't mean our troubles will be over, because that girl is one tough cookie._

* * *

"Danny? He's gone?"

Maddie was still in shock from the note Jazz had found earlier.

"I don't understand why he didn't just come to us about whatever it was that was bugging him. We would have understood. He didn't have to leave like that!" Maddie continued.

"Well to be honest, you guys weren't always there for him, what with all the ghost stuff, so he probably felt like you guys wouldn't understand or be there for him," Jazz explained.

"Speaking of ghosts, I just developed another weapon to track that Phantom kid! It locks onto a ghost's ecto-signature and tracks it down to its near-exact location!" Jack exclaimed.

"See, this is what I mean! You guys are always busy with your ghost stuff. No wonder he left!" Jazz exclaimed, sitting down.

"Well yeah, but we always would have made time to listen to him," Maddie sighed.

"He is our son, after all!" Jack told her.

"Well maybe you should have told him that!" Jazz was losing her patience now.

"We're his parents. We shouldn't have to!" Jack discussed.

"Actually, I don't seem to recall that in the parenting books," Maddie thought. "Maybe it is our own fault. We should have talked to him more."

"Well, it's too late now, guys," Jazz said, getting up. "He's gone, and we have no idea where he went."

"Maddie, we screwed up, didn't we?" Jack asked his wife, concern in his voice.

"Maybe, but it's probably too late to find out," Maddie answered.

"No, you guys are great parents. Danny just needed time away, that's all," Jazz told them both.

"How do you know that, Jazzypants?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Because I talked to him, more than you guys did," Jazz told them.

"Okay, so he's gone, but there may be a solution," Maddie began as she headed over to the phone and picked it up.

"What, Madds?" Jack asked, a little confused.

"Shhh…" Maddie shushed as she began talking on the phone. "Hello? Police? This is Maddie Fenton and I'd like to call in a search for a missing child."

* * *

"I'm jjjjust sayyyying, Tiffany, tttthat if he can do that iiiice thing, he may be mmmmore powerful than we tttthought," the huntress told Tiffany over the phone late that night. She was still trying to figure out how that ghost had achieved the ice beam when Tiffany called her to ask more questions.

"Okay, okay, but did you get that tracking beam locked onto him?" Tiffany asked, not even caring that the other girl was freezing her butt off and just wanted to go take a hot bath.

"Oh yeah! It was ssssso easy, I just uuuuupdated my gun with an iiiiinvisible tracker that lllllocks onto any ghost with just one hhhhit! After that his ecto-signature is aaautomatically recorded into my ccccomputer and I can find him in an instant!" the girl exclaimed.

"Wow! That is going to help us so much! So where do you think he's going?" Tiffany wondered.

"No clue, but ttttthat's not what confuses me."

"Huh?"

"Well, see, tttthere was this girl with him, and I don't kkkknow why!" the huntress concluded.

"Girl? You're kidding! Ummm, I gotta go! I'll call you later!" And with that, Tiffany hung up.

"Wwwwell that was rrrude! Oh well, time for a nice hhhot bath!" the other girl said, getting up and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey, Stacy, you'll never believe this!"

Within moments after hanging up on the hunter, Tiffany was dialing Stacy's number.

"Whoa, Tiff, hold up. What's going on?" Stacy's voice said with a rather large yawn.

"The loser's running!" Tiffany said excitedly.

"And you woke me from my power nap to tell me? Tiff, I already knew that!" Stacy complained.

"Yea, but did you know SAMANTHA is going with him?"

"WHAT?!"

Apparently she didn't, for Stacy's mouth dropped at this.

"Why would she? I mean, come on!" Stacy asked, rather weirded out.

"Because she 'loves him'!" Tiffany said, followed by a gagging noise. "Honestly, what the heck does she see in HIM! He's so, so, wrong for her!" she complained.

"I know. It makes me SICK!" Stacey added.

"Well, we'll get 'em. I've got this amazing hunter on the job, and once she gets him…Well, let's just say that he's gonna be a big ball of goop and Sammy will come crying back!" Tiffany said triumphantly.

"Wait, 'she'? Girls can't hunt ghosts!" Stacy proclaimed.

"Well this one can, so there!"

"Whatever, now if you don't mind, I really gotta get back to my power nap, and it's late! So please, let's just leave it at this!" Stacy finished.

"Oh fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Tiffany huffed as she put down the phone.

* * *

"Yes, that's right, officer. He's 5'2 and weighs 125 pounds. Yeah, and he has jet-black hair," Maddie confirmed to the officer late that night.

He had been there for a while, gathering information about Danny that could possibly help in this search, and he would have left by now, but Jack just couldn't find a recent photo.

"Well, there's proof we were bad parents. Our most recent photo of him is from his sixth grade graduation!"

"Well have you checked his room dear? He's got tons of him and his friends up there, I think," Maddie inquired.

"You know what, never mind. I need to be getting back to the station before it's too late. Goodnight."

"If we find any pictures, we'll send them on over!" Jack called to him as he left.

"Oh, honey, do you really think we're doing the right thing?" Maddie asked her husband as she sat down.

"No." It was Jazz, who had been sitting in the room the whole time, but never said anything. "I don't. Danny just wanted some time away, and now he's going to be worrying about this too!"

"Jazz, you talk to him a lot, don't you?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"Yeah, more than you guys probably did," Jazz confirmed.

"And you know some stuff about Danny that we don't, right?"

She didn't like where this was going, and she had sworn to not tell their parents about Danny's "uniqueness." Not until he was back and could, himself, anyway.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, you must know where he went!" Jack piped up.

Jazz let out a sigh of relief at this, only to answer, "No, Dad, I honestly don't."

* * *

It was the next morning and Danny had awoken to the smell of must and mosquitoes, two things apparently prominent at their motel. Sam was next to him, for they had only been able to get one bed. Danny was relieved, however, that nothing had happened in doing so.

"Sam, Sam! Get up. We need to get going if we want to get there before dark and that family starts to worry!" Danny said, nudging Sam awake.

"Danny, come on! I'm tired and I need my sleep!" Sam barked, rolling over.

"Jeeze, Sam, you're just like my dad in the mornings!" Danny complained, getting up and heading for the bathroom. He quickly grabbed one of those complimentary cups and filled it with cold water and then returned to the bed.

"Well, if you won't get up, how 'bout a shower!" he exclaimed, dumping the water on to Sam, who shot up like a rocket, shrieking.

"DANNY!"

"Sorry, but now that you're up, could we please get going!"

"Hold on, Danny. Can I at least check the weather?" she asked, grabbing the remote and turning on the old TV the motel had provided them with.

"Good idea, Sam. That's smart—whoa!" He was lost in thought as he and Sam gasped at the TV screen, which was flashing a picture of him across it.

"We have a missing child alert!" the newswoman said to the viewers, calmly.

"Daniel Fenton. He is approximately 5'2 and weighs 125 pounds. He was last seen wearing a white shirt with a red logo on it and blue jeans. Last known person he was seen hanging around was Samantha Manson, daughter of Susan and Thomas Manson. Upon questioning, they were unable to respond. If you see him, please call this number." A number then flashed across the screen a few times before the anchorwoman moved onto her next story, about a local dairy farmer or something. Danny didn't care about that, so he flipped it off.

"How could they! Jazz knew I needed my time alone! Now we're gonna have to worry about this too!" Danny was furious, and really, who could blame him.

"No we won't because that alert was only for this county, and we'll be out of this county within the next twenty-some miles, and then no one will realize you're a missing child because the alert isn't being broadcasted in that area!" Sam said triumphantly.

"How did you know that?" Danny asked, really curious.

"Well, duh. When it's a national alert, they do the thing where the screen turns blue and a bad announcer guy says it, but when it's local, they don't!"

"Okay, but still, I'm worried," Danny sighed.

"Well, I got an idea, and it's a pretty good one!"

* * *

"Sam, you're kidding!"

They were standing outside the mall of whatever town they were in (Danny didn't even know).

"No, I think that maybe a new wardrobe could, you know, keep people from noticing us!"

"Yeah, I know why I'm going to, but why you?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because they know you hang out with me, even if I'm not running. And besides, I've been thinking about it for awhile, but my parents and Tiffany wouldn't have approved of my ideas."

"Ideas?" Danny asked. "Sam, what do you have in mind?"

They were walking as they talked, and Sam was leading him to a particular store.

"The Dark Closet? Sam, that's a store for _Gothic_ people," Danny explained.

"I know! And I totally dig the style!" she said happily.

"Since when?" Danny was really confused. How long had she been planning this?

"Since before I met you, but that's not the point. Come on!" she grabbed his hand and began dragging him into the store.

"Hold on! I DON'T want to wear that stuff like you do!" Danny protested.

"Oh fine! I think I'd rather shop alone anyway. Do you know where you want to go?" she asked him, thinking.

"Well, I usually shop at places that sell normal clothes," Danny told her.

"Okay. Umm, I'll meet you by the mall's entrance in an hour. I've got a few other things I need to do as well," Sam explained.

"Any longer than that and we'll be behind schedule!" Danny yelled to her as she turned around and headed into her store.

'_This could be interesting.'_

* * *

"Any news on the ghost boy?" Tiffany asked the hunter over the phone. She had been calling the girl an awful lot lately, and it was starting to get really annoying.

"No, but get this. Some kid has gone missing," the girl told Tiffany over the phone.

"Kid? Who?"

"I don't know. Umm, Danny something."

"Fenton?" Tiffany asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, that's it! I just thought it was funny the ghost is running and this kid is gone. Probably no connection, though."

"Yeah, none…Well, I guess I should go. I'll call later," Tiffany finished as she hung up.

"Oh my gosh! His parents don't know?! Who would keep that from their parents? Hmmm, that gives me some ideas."

* * *

It had been an hour and Danny was now standing by the entrance, patiently waiting for Sam to show up. As promised, Danny had found a store that sold clothes somewhat different than what he normally wore. He had managed to pick out several shirts, all with those wacko sayings on them, such as "I majored in partying." Danny himself didn't like those types of shirts, but he knew it could maybe help him keep cover until his parents called off the search.

"Come on, Sam. You're late!" he said under his breath, looking at his watch.

"Hey!"

Danny swiveled around at Sam's voice.

"Hey Sam—whoa. Sam?" It was definitely Sam, but not the Sam Danny was used to.

She was wearing a black tank with fish net sleeves and purple armbands by her wrists, extending into fingerless gloves. The shirt itself had a purple bat on it, with a brilliant web coming out from behind it. And although she was supposed to be goth, Danny could still see the ice butterfly he'd given her hanging around her neck. Her skirt was pure black with bright green stripes and lace on the bottom. Finally, in place of her usual flip-flops, she was wearing large, black combat boots with purple laces.

Danny had to admit, for gothic clothing, Sam's sense of style still showed. The outfit wasn't what had taken him aback, for he knew that she had planned on buying a lot. What he didn't know was that she had planned on taking this farther.

Her normal dark brown hair was now jet black, like Danny's. This surprised him, for he knew she had always been against dyeing. It was also at least five inches shorter and put up into a ponytail at the top. She had also taken the time to apply some purple eyeliner, lipstick, and nail polish, which pretty much finished off the outfit.

"Danny? Are you okay?" she asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, fine," he replied. "Wow, you sure did take the Goth thing pretty far."

"Yeah, well, like I said, I wanted to do something different! Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing, and those clothes are so, amazing! I just don't get why you dyed your hair. You hate dyeing!"

"Well, I thought about it, and I just decided to take a chance. Plus the guy at the hair place said this stuff lasts a long time, longer than my mom's would," she answered. "And speaking of clothes, nice shirt, Mr. 'I Majored in Partying'!" Sam added.

"Oh, yeah, well, umm, it was all they had?" Danny blushed.

"Whatever. I think we should go if we want to get there in time, or did you forget that strict schedule you put us on?"

"Right," Danny finally removed his gaze from her as they left the mall.

* * *

"Mom?"

Maddie was sitting in the living room next to the phone with a photo album on her lap.

"Huh? Oh, hi, honey," she said dryly as Jazz entered the room.

"You really need to stop worrying. If they find him, they'll call," Jazz told her mom, sitting on the floor in front of her mom's chair.

"I'm not worrying. I'm just thinking, about Danny. He used to be so open with us!" she said, showing Jazz the page in the book she was looking at. At the top was a photo of Maddie and Danny when he was little, and he was hugging her. Below that was a picture of Danny in a really cute baseball uniform when he was about five, holding a bat and looking serious.

"Remember how bad he was at Little League?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, he was horrible!" Maddie laughed. "But we kept telling him he was our little superstar. I miss that," she sighed.

"Oh, Mom, don't," Jazz began.

"I don't know what happened, but he just became distant, and we never talk anymore," her mom explained.

"Well, maybe it was all the ghost stuff going on. I mean, the second you got that portal working, you kind of never really cared about anything other than ghosts," Jazz told her mom, trying to sound nice.

"But we would have always had time for you guys. You know that, right?"

"I do, Mom, but maybe Danny doesn't. Ever since the accident and he got…I mean, he just felt he couldn't tell you important stuff because you were always busy," Jazz covered.

'_That was close!'_

"Jazz, honey, what did he get?" Maddie asked, curious.

"A cold? You remember that, right? It took him awhile to come to, and when he did, he was sick," Jazz lied.

"Oh, right. Well, umm, I'd really like some time to myself, honey, please."

"Okay, Mom, but don't stress too much," Jazz said, getting up and leaving the room. "I know Danny will come back when he's ready."

'_I don't remember Danny getting a cold.'_

* * *

"Well, this is it," Danny sighed. It had been a very interesting day, what from the missing child bulletin to Sam's makeover. Danny was just glad to finally be here.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Sam asked. They were flying over the city of Amity Park. So far it looked nice. The high school seemed to be in good condition, and it had several decent places to eat. But right now all Danny cared about was finding the family they were to stay with.

"Nice, I guess. So what's that family's address?"

"Umm, 1459 North Lionel, right down there!" Sam pointed as she noticed the street signs.

"Okay, let's do this," Danny said, suddenly taking them lower and landing on the ground. He quickly turned human and they began to walk the street.

"Found it!" Sam cried, heading up the front walk of a rather older house. It was very nice, though, and had at least three floors.

"Here goes nothing," Danny sighed, as they reached the door and he rang the doorbell.

They both stepped back as it opened and revealed the family.

"Oh, you must be Danny and Sam!" The mother exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah, that's us," Sam replied.

"Welcome to Amity Park! I'm Helen, and this is my husband, Will!" the lady told them.

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" she said, seeing a boy about Danny's age coming down the stairs. "This is our son, Tucker."

* * *

**A/N To those of you who wanted Tucker, Tah-Dah!!! Not to mention this chapter was 12 pages! Anyway, does anyone remember if they ever gave the names of Sam and Tucker's parents in the show? Cuz I don't, so I made them up, which was pretty hard. And I'm sorry if Sam isn't acting Goth, but she just became it and I'm sorta bad with that. I'll try to get better, I promise! Please review, cuz I need all the advice I can get.**

**Lisa**


	12. Reasons

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Ok yes this took forever, but I had so much going on. Two camps for band, one of which was 12 hours, 4 days straight, Relatives, and plus School started yesterday (and I already have 2 subjects of homework), so don't expect chapter as soon as hoped. I'm sorry guys, I love all my readers, but right now I'm so busy it's going to be hard to do anything. Just enjoy this.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles**

**Chapter 12: Reasons**

**

* * *

**

_October 7__th__, 2004_

_So we got in last night._

_The people we're staying with is this family named Foley. The parents are really nice. They took us in like family and didn't ask many questions._

_There is one problem, however, and his name is Tucker._

_Their son, Tucker, doesn't really like us. I could tell the second our eyes met._

"_Tucker, why don't you show these two upstairs while I get some hot cocoa ready?" the mother said sweetly to her son shortly after our arrival._

"_Whatever, Mom," Tucker sighed, leading us up the stairs._

"_You, Sam, right? You're sleeping here." He pointed to a room just to the right after we got up the stairs. "It's the guest room, and Mom figured, since, well, you're a girl, yeah…"_

"_Thanks," Sam smiled, opening the door and entering. "See ya later, boys."_

"_Dude, for a Goth, she sure acts girly," Tucker told me, and that was probably the only thing he really said TO me last night. "Our room's down here," he continued._

"'_OUR'?" As soon as I said that, I knew I would regret it._

"_Yes, 'ours.' We have to sleep together. We don't have any more empty rooms," Tucker replied to me curtly._

_I could tell we weren't going to get along, but I wouldn't have had a problem sleeping with him if it weren't for the ghost thing._

_The ghosts follow me; I won't deny it. And knowing that, there's a very big chance I'm going to be going on several nighttime excursions._

_I'd just hate for him to find out my secret that way, or any way, for that matter._

"_Here it is," he said dryly, opening the door to his room._

_I nearly gasped, for I had no idea how one person could sleep in there, let alone two. The floor was covered in wires and electronic gadgets littered about. There were literally wall-to-wall shelves with computer books, and in the corner, a very high-tech computer on a rather nice steel desk._

"_That's my bed—" he pointed to a bed in the far right corner "—and here's yours," he explained, heading over to his closet and pushing a rather interesting button next to it. To my amazement, a bed suddenly sprang out of the wall where the closet was and landed neatly on the ground._

"_Make yourself comfortable," he huffed as I sat down and he left the room._

_I never really did anything to make this kid hate me, so I don't know why he is acting so rude. But whatever. I have a lot more to deal with right now._

_

* * *

_

It had been a day since Maddie Fenton had put out a missing child alert and still, no one had had any luck locating her son.

She couldn't sleep that night, and now, sitting at the table in the kitchen, coffee in hand, she was still thinking.

Where was her son?

That had been her question when she had gone to bed the previous night, but by the time morning had come, the question was, "Why haven't there been any Phantom sightings lately?" Maddie was a smart woman, smart enough to know that the Phantom kid wouldn't stop his haunting, even if there were a bounty on his head.

So then why would he suddenly disappear?

That was what was causing her the trouble, because as smart as she was, she couldn't figure it out.

'_Danny's gone. Phantom's suddenly disappeared.'_

As she thought this, her mind began to wonder until finally it stopped. Of course! Why had she been so dumb? The answer had been there all along. She had just refused to see it, to _believe _it.

"Jack?!" she called as she got up from the table.

"Yeah, Madds, whatcha want?" he called back from the lab.

"Come here! I think I know how to find our son!"

* * *

Tiffany was sitting in her room, watching her big screen plasma TV when the door suddenly came bursting open, falling off its hinges.

"What did you do with her?!" Janae asked angrily to her ex-friend.

"Jeeze, Janae, I didn't know you know how to kick a door off its hinges!" Tiffany, replied rudely, ignoring the girl's question.

"So I took a few karate lessons, big deal, now what did you do to Sammy!" Janae demanded.

"I didn't do anything. That little _boyfriend_ of hers did," she responded casually, adding disgust to the word "boyfriend."

"Hmph, right, like Danny would ever—" Janae began before being interrupted by the phone ringing.

Tiffany quickly grabbed the receiver without another word and answered. "Hey!"

"Hey, Tiff, listen. I got good news," the girl on the other end sounded really excited.

"Spill it."

"I think I know where the ghost boy is, and you will never believe me," the huntress told her.

"Really, do tell."

As they proceeded with their conversation, Janae just stood there, totally peeved that Tiffany would do this right now. Finally, five minutes later, she heard the phone click off.

"I know where Sam is, and if you want to see her or that loser again, you'll listen and you'll listen good," Tiffany said, turning towards Janae.

* * *

It was the next morning and Danny had had a rough night. Sleeping in new surroundings and Tucker snoring didn't make it a very pleasant experience.

He was sitting at the table in the Foley's kitchen across from Tucker when Sam came in and sat down with them.

"Hey, boys, have a good night?" she asked, seeing the shadows under Danny's eyes.

"Right, Sam, drop it. I'm tired. I couldn't sleep very well," Danny replied, glaring at Tucker as he did.

"Dude, don't look at me. I'm not the one making the room cold," Tucker grumbled back.

Sam, who had begun to take a sip of the orange juice she had poured for herself, found it coming back out as she spit it across the table.

"What?!"

She wasn't the only one shocked, for Danny had suddenly dropped his glass.

"Are you sure your mom didn't just turn up the AC?" Danny asked, trying to cover.

"My parents haven't turned up the AC at night in years," Tucker confirmed as he got up and walked out of the room, leaving Danny and Sam there by themselves.

Danny turned to Sam, fear in his eyes. "Sam, he can't find out! I didn't come here to end up in this mess again!"

"Don't worry. He's never even heard of Danny Phantom, so I doubt he'll be able to make connections yet," Sam reassured him.

"I hope so," Danny sighed.

* * *

"So you think that by using our ecto-tracker to find the ghost kid we can find Danny too?" Jack asked his wife down in the lab a little while later.

"Yes, do I have to explain it again, Jack?" Maddie told her husband.

"Could you?"

"Fine. Well, like I said, the Phantom kid didn't even start showing up until after Danny's accident and he seemed to follow us from Kenosha to Seattle, so he and Danny have to be connected right? Yeah, well now he hasn't shown his ghostly self around here since Danny left and did you notice that they look somewhat similar?" Maddie took a deep breath as she finished her rather long explanation.

"Now that you mention it, I have mistaken Danny for that ghost kid on a few occasions, but how do you think they're connected?" Jack wasn't the smartest man on earth, but even he knew his wife was probably on to something.

"I don't know, honey, but I think it has to do with Danny's DNA when it got hit with the beams from our portal," Maddie concluded.

"So now what?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

"Turn on the tracker. It's already got the ghost kid's ecto-signature locked into it so we should be able to find his, and if I'm guessing right, Danny's," Maddie said, crossing her fingers as Jack pressed the 'ON' lever on the device. The screen on top went from black to a brilliant green with a brief loading symbol on it before changing to a search box.

"Please type in name of ghost to continue," a woman's high voice declared as Jack typed 'Phantom' into the box.

"Please wait," the voice continued as Jack and Maddie stared intently at the screen, waiting for results.

"Ghost found. Location: Amity Park, Washington!"

* * *

"So you're telling me Danny fled town and took Sam with him and now you're after him?" Janae asked, really confused as she sat on Tiffany's bed.

"Duh, yeah. What, did you not just hear me!?" Tiffany complained.

"I heard you. I just don't get why he left," she asked.

"If I could tell you, I would, but I'm not going to, so hah!"

"Fine, well what am I supposed to do? I don't like you, remember?" Janae protested.

"I know you don't and I don't care. You're not leaving this room now that you know our plan and Danny's location," Tiffany explained.

"And how are you supposed to stop me!?" Janae asked, raising her voice and getting up off the bed.

"Like this." Tiffany grabbed the remote by her bed and hit a button, causing bars to spring from the ceiling in front of her door and to send Janae jumping backwards in shock.

"Now it's my turn for some fun. You're coming with me and the three of us—you, me, and the huntress—are going to Amity Park and we're gonna catch us a ghost!" Tiffany said.

"Ghosts, what do ghosts have to do with this?" Janae asked, sitting back down on Tiff's bed.

"Everything…"

* * *

It was getting late and Danny had been patrolling for over an hour.

He had awoken earlier only to find his ghost sense going off, causing him to have to quietly fly through the window and go ghost. Now here he was, circling the town for said ghost.

Danny stopped mid-flight to yawn, but doing so was obviously a mistake, for the second he stopped, he found himself getting hit in the back by a blast of green energy. He quickly swerved around, energy ball already forming in his hand, to find Skulker staring back at him.

"Well, well, well, I see I found you after all, Whelp!" Skulker yelled, raising his gun at the boy.

"Yeah, I guess you did, but you'd better leave before I—" Danny started, the ball in his hand glowing blue with ice.

"I already know about your ice, ghost child, and I have upgraded my weapons to defeat it easily," the ghost interrupted, pushing a button on his suit, causing a shield to appear around him.

Seeing this, Danny lowered his hand.

"What do you want, Skulker!" he yelled, trying not to sound tired, when in fact he was.

"Nothing. I was sent to find your new haunt, that's all," Skulker replied, sounding bored.

"So you mean the rest of the ghosts know where I am now?" Danny asked, hoping this wasn't true. He wanted so much to keep a low profile here, but something deep down knew he would never, no matter where he went, stay hidden long.

"Yes, and now that my work is done, I shall be leaving you," Skulker replied and before Danny could even reach his thermos, Skulker was gone.

It was probably about one A.M. as Danny headed back to the Foleys' house, and he didn't even notice that Tucker was pretending to be asleep when he crept back in through the bedroom door, totally human once more.

* * *

Sam had been up all night.

The Foleys had provided her with a computer in her room, and she had taken advantage of it to research Gothic ways online. So far she had learned about the language and the style, and now she was learning the habits.

"_Wow, this could actually be pretty interesting," _she found herself saying as she clicked from page to page. _"I can't wait until tomorrow morning."_

* * *

Danny came down late to breakfast, but to his surprise, Tucker was still at the kitchen table as if he were waiting on him or something.

"Morning," Danny yawned as he sat down and poured himself some juice.

"Really?" Tucker asked questioningly.

"I guess so," Danny replied, not knowing where this was going.

"And how was your night?" Tucker pried.

"I don't know. Good, I guess," Danny was starting to get confused now.

"Of course it was. I mean, mine would be too if I sneaked out at midnight," Tucker finished.

"You were spying on me?" Danny gasped. How much did this boy know? Could it be possible he knew 'the secret'?

"Maybe, or maybe I happened to wake up and you weren't there!"

_Whew…_

"For your information, that's private, but I will tell you right now, it's not what you think, seriously," was all Danny could muster.

"Whatever," Tucker shrugged as Sam entered the room.

"I see you had a late night too," Tucker mentioned. For some reason, he seemed to be okay with her, unlike with Danny.

"Yeah," she said, trying not to smile. Danny noticed this and felt a little weird but before he could bring up Sam's recent mood changes, Mrs. Foley walked in, holding a newspaper.

"Would you believe it? Ghost sightings here in Amity Park! Who knew?" she asked, holding up the front page to show the group.

Danny gasped, as did Sam.

On the front was a picture of him, from last night. Danny was rather shocked at its clarity and how fast the news people in this town were.

Tucker just stared at the page, his brain reeling.

* * *

**A/N Yes, I put Amity Park in Washington, 'cuz it never really says where it is.**

**I'm sorry if Sam isn't too Goth yet, I'm trying. Also, I'm sorry that Tucker was such a jerk, he'll warm up…..eventually. This is where the plot thickens.**

**Lisa**


	13. The Truth

**A/N Oh my gosh, has it been that long? Well here are my excuses for not updating: School Work, AP Classes, Busy Summer, laziness. The last being the main reason...I just couldn't get into it. Well this is the second to last chapter (so i hope) and I HOPE (notice I said hope, not plan or will, but hope) to have the final one before I go back to school in the middle of August...yea right. I've had a very busy summer, what with work and the zoo stuff I do, so cut me some slack...lol just enjoy this!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles**

Chapter 13: The Truth

* * *

_October 8th, 2004_

_I'm such a bad liar._

_Tucker's mom found "my" picture on the front of the paper. Only it wasn't me. It was Phantom._

_Tucker is definitely smart, because he started to make connections. I could tell it in his voice when he told me to follow him upstairs._

_"Dude, we need to talk."_

_I sighed at Sam, who just shrugged as I followed him out of the room._

_Upon reaching the room, Tucker made me "sit down and shut up." It felt like boot camp!_

_"Okay, so I knew there was something wrong with you two, and now ghosts are showing up!" He didn't sound too happy._

_"Coincidence?" I sarcastically asked, trying to sound innocent._

_"Ghosts have never been seen in Amity, EVER!"_

_Well, I tried._

_"I know there's a connection, I just do."_

_"What makes you so sure?" I guess trying to make this funny wasn't a good idea, but it was better than sitting there, spilling the beans._

_"Well, you show up, so do ghosts. Plus, that 'Phantom' kid looks ALOT like you!"_

_My heart dropped. I was mad now. No nerdy loser was going to accuse me of anything, even if I did do it!_  _"FINE!"_ _By now my face was probably red, but I didn't care._ _I sighed, "I'll tell you, okay!"_

_"It's about time," I heard Tucker murmur._

_"Ghosts are attracted to me—that's why we're here. Back home we had some...well, issues." That part was not a lie. Yes, we had issues, I just failed to mention the psychotic maniac girl after me._

_"So me and Sam gave up. We couldn't handle it. We thought maybe, maybe..." I stopped as Tucker looked at me._

_"Maybe what?" He still didn't sound believing._

_"Maybe coming here would get rid of my ghost problems," I told him. "Because, man, do I have problems," I added under my breath._

_Honestly, looking back, I cannot begin to imagine what it was that made him believe me, but he did._

_"Okay, I get it."_ 

_Whew..._

_"But why do you look exactly like that guy on the front page?"_  

_Crap._

_What else was there to say? I already lied enough; were there really any other possible fibs out there for me to use?_

_"Well, that's a very good question."_

_I just wish I could answer it!_ 

_"There's, umm…this ghost that follows me that can, ummm…shapeshift?" I tried, thinking of a ghost I had fought one time, Amorpho._

_Tucker raised an eyebrow. I am so dead!_

_"Really?"_  

_"Yeah, he's only strong when he looks like someone else, but when he does, it's not completely identical, which is why his hair is different!"_

_Hey, I might as well milk it, right?_

_"Whatever…" Tucker shrugged as he got up and left the room, turning to look back at me as he left._

_Somewhere in me I know he "knows." There's no doubt; he just doesn't believe my story. Can you blame him?_

* * *

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mrs. Manson called as she hurried towards the door. Upon opening it, she stepped back.

"Umm, hello?" She was confused.

Maddie spoke first.

 "Susan Manson, right?"

"Yes…And you are?"

"Jack and Maddie Fenton!" Jack spoke up from behind his wife.

"Oh." She began to close the door.

Maddie, being the smart woman she was, thought fast.

"Hold on."   Mrs. Manson stopped and glared at the other woman.

"We were just wondering if you know where your daughter is."

"Of course I do. She's with her grandmother in Amity Park, far away from your son!"   Susan was getting really annoyed now.

"Really? That's funny, because according to our trackers, our son is there also," Mrs. Fenton commented.

"I highly doubt that. Sammy-kin's grandmother would never allow it," Mrs. Manson assured them. "Good day to the two of you."

 She quickly closed the door.

"Now what, Maddie!" Jack whined.

 "She'll come around. You'll see," Maddie assured her husband.

* * *

"Who was that, honey?" Mr. Manson asked as Susan returned to the study.

"The Fentons. They have this strange idea that their son is with our Samantha." 

"Really, why would they ever think that?" he asked, looking up from his paper.

 "I don't know, but it can't be true!"

"You know, we haven't checked on Samantha since she left. Maybe we should call?" Mr. Manson commented.

"Probably."   And with that, Susan pulled out her cell phone, punched in a few numbers, and began to talk.

"Hello? Mother Manson? It's Susan! I was just calling to check up on our Samantha!"

Mr. Manson watched as his wife's face went from certain to worried to confused.

"Oh, well, thanks. See you at Thanksgiving!" she tried to sound perky as she hung up, then began to re-dial.

"Who are you calling, honey?"

"The Fentons. I need some answers."

* * *

"They fled here?!" Tiffany asked sarcastically as they drove around the town.

The group had finally arrived in Amity Park, the huntress driving with Tiffany in the front seat and Janae, sulking, in the back. To their right was the local high school, Casper, and as they passed Tiffany just winced.

"Who on earth would even go to school THERE? Let alone live _here_?" she griped. "Seattle is such a better place to live by far!"

"I don't know. It seems nice," Janae mumbled from the back seat.

 "Huh," Tiffany asked as she glared back at Janae, who didn't answer. "Whatever!"

"Hey, will you two cool it!" the huntress complained. "I think I found our street, which means we're getting close!" she declared as they turned the corner.

* * *

"So you're telling me that your son and that ghost-freak-kid-thing are connected and therefore wherever it is so are Samantha and Danny?" Susan Manson asked, looking around the lab.

She and her husband had arrived a bit earlier to find themselves pulled into endless babble about ghosts, none of which they understood.

"Yup, but as it turns out, they are actually in Amity Park, so Sam wasn't lying about that part," Maddie explained as Jack grinned and nodded behind her.

"Well then, we have to go get her!" Mrs. Manson declared.

"Hold on, first we have to figure out where exactly the kids are and why they would have left to begin with."

"Well we thought we knew, but apparently Samantha was just lying...I just don't get it, though. She's never lied to us before," Susan sighed.

Maddie could tell that Mrs. Manson was in distress. Although they barely knew each other, she was a mother and knew how that felt. Putting down her tracker, she walked over to the other lady and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand what you're going through. We've been so busy with our research lately that we've lost sight of our son, and it makes me wonder if he'd still be here if we'd been closer," Maddie commented.

Susan sighed again. "It's just that Samantha is my daughter. We were close, but when she met your son she sort of went all crazy and now I don' t know what's up with her anymore." 

"Hey, Mads, how 'bout we stop with the talking and go find our son!" Jack called to her as the two women "bonded."

"Your husband is right," Mr. Manson broke in. "We need to find Samantha first, then we can talk."

Maddie took her arm away and headed back over to her husband.

"So who's ready for some ghost tracking?" Maddie said triumphantly.

"Ghost tracking? I thought we were looking for our kids." Mrs. Manson was once again finding herself lost in the sea of ghosts.

"Well, we are. But first…" Maddie said as she typed away at her computer. After about a minute she directed the screen at the Mansons. "First, we have to find him."  

On the screen was a picture of Phantom, in the usual pose, "wreaking havoc on the town" (really fighting off Skulker). The Mansons looked at the screen for a few seconds before looking back at the Fentons.

"Isn't that your son?" Mr. Manson commented.

"He sure does look a lot like him. What are you trying to pull on us, anyway?" Mrs. Manson added.

"No, this is not our son. Our theory is that it is a ghostly duplicate of our son that was made the day Danny had his accident," Maddie began.

She watched as the Mansons thought for a few moments.

"How does this help us find Samantha, then?" Susan finally wondered.

"Ever since the kids left, so has this ghost. We've tracked down where Phantom is, and we're 95 percent sure that our kids are with him." Maddie concluded.

"Ninety-five? Why not 100?"

"Well nothing is 100 percent," Maddie stated. "So are you in or not?"

"Give us a moment," Mr. Manson said, ushering his wife to him.

"You know, the ghost theories are really the reason I hired him," he told his wife as they "huddled."

"But dear, it's so—so bizarre," Susan explained.

"Yes, but how else do we find our daughter?"

She huffed. Susan Manson really hated to get involved with "These People" but did she have a choice? Not really.

"Fine."   They both then turned to the Fentons.

"We're in."

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed in Tucker's room when it happened.

Before he knew it, chunks of wall were flying towards him at a rapid pace as Sam and Tucker raced into the room, stopping at the door.

Danny now found himself on the ground, in a very painful position underneath the greater part of the blown up wall. It had apparently fallen down in mostly one piece, landing right on him. He was wincing, and in no position to go ghost without hurting himself more, as he looked up at the scene in front of him.

The girl in the pink costume Danny had come to know in Seattle was on her hover board, feet away from him, outside the now-broken wall. What shocked Danny, and Sam even more, was the fact that Tiffany had just jumped off the board and was now standing near the destroyed wall, ecto-gun in hand (and looking like she didn't know how to use it), glaring right at Sam.

Poor Tucker, for he obviously had no idea what was going on except that he was now being glared at by a prissy girl with a gun.

"Hey Samantha, nice hair. Does your _boyfriend_ like it?" she sneered as she stared her old friend down.

Danny grunted, as he nearly forced a remark out of him. "Hey, Tiffany, nice gun. Do your parents know you're going lethal now?" That was really all that was left in him, for he began to black out at this point.

"DANNY!" Sam cried, wanting so much to help him. She began to run to him, only to find Tiffany pulling her trigger. It began to form a rope, glowing purple, and quickly tied up her and Tucker, leaving them helpless.

"Oh, no you don't. If you move one inch, your little ghost boy is pulp. Huntress knows what she's doing, and she's not afraid to do so." The way Tiffany was talking, Sam knew she meant it.

The other girl just glared through her visor at the boy, trying to decide whether or not to completely obliterate him.

"Wait, Tiff. I thought we came for the ghost. What does the boy have to do with it?" she asked questioningly.

"You haven't figured it out? Anyone else in this room who hasn't figured it out?" Tiffany was now laughing hysterically, like a crazed maniac, as Danny zoned in and out under the weight of the concrete wall.

Tucker began to raise his hand, but Sam thought quickly and stomped her boot on his foot, causing him to quickly lower it, but not quickly enough.

"You too? Hasn't he told you?"

Tiffany was mad; there really was no doubt. Something had gone through her brain at that point and there was no return.

"Little Danny's been keeping his secret all this time, thinking only his _girlfriend_ knew! Well, you thought wrong, GHOST BOY!"

As much as Danny was hurting, and as much as he knew it would hurt in the end to do so, he knew there was only one choice. He couldn't keep this bottled up anymore. He closed his eyes one last time as he shouted as loud as humanly possible.

"GOIN' GHOST!"

 

* * *

**A/N Was it good? Please review! Also the final chapter I'm thinking will be an entire journal with Danny recapping all the events of the battle and such. I also have a few good ideas for a sequal, tell me if you're interested and I'll tell you my ideas. Finally, notice how I NEVER call Valerie by her name, it's always 'huntress' or something? Well I just do that for effect because I feel that when she's in 'battle' she's not Valerie...so yeah ok whatever. See you all Later**

**LISA**


	14. Conclusions

**A/N Hey! It didn't take that long after all! Well here it is as promised, the final chapter. It did end up all being in Danny's Journal. Any grammer mistakes are intentional because nobody's perfect, allthough Danny is pretty close :D Just kidding, but yes, my Beta reader left a few mistakes to make it more realistic. Enjoy!**

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!_

**_The Phantom Chronicles _******

_Chapter 14: Conclusions_

_October 13_

_"I'm going ghost!" _

_That was the only sound echoing through the room as I quickly changed myself into my alter ego. _

_Moments ago I had been laying on my bed, only to be suddenly flung off the bed as the wall crumbled down on me. Sam and Tucker heard it too and came in to help, only to find that Tiffany girl aiming her guns right at them._

_By this point I was in real pain from that dumb wall. Normally I hate to reveal my secret in front of people but I had no choice. It was the only way to get out from under the wall and someone had to save those guys! _

_Danny Phantom was the only option._

_After changing, the room was still for a few moments. Tucker's eyes were big as he looked at me in shock. Sam's were full of fear, for she knew the consequences of my changing at this time. That girl hunter...well, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but her gun was still aimed at me. Finally after those few moments, somebody said something._

_"Hah! I told you! I told all of you! But did you believe me? No! Now there's proof!!" _

_Did I mention Tiffany was mad? Like Crazy mad?_

_So everybody knew my secret now. Or at least those present in the room._

_But at this point I didn't care. Right now I really needed to help my friends. _

_Without thinking, I went intangible and quickly escaped from underneath the wall that had held me down._

_I then reappeared behind the huntress, who was still staring at my previous location, gun loaded, ready to kick her butt. And I was about to, when I found myself once again falling towards the ground. _

_This time it was Tiffany, who had yet another gun (where the heck was she getting all these, anyway?) in her hand. Apparently this one shocked ghosts because it was aimed at me as I fell to the ground, shock waves bursting through my body. _

"_AWWWWWWWWW!" Yes it was lame. But it was also a very painful moment._

"_Little ghost boy can't help his friends now, can he?" Tiffany cooed in a childish voice. _

"_Whatever will they do?" she added, turning to Sam and Tucker. _

"_TIFFANY!" Sam shouted, way too loudly. Maybe it was a good thing Tucker's parents had gone shopping and were currently not in the house. "You seriously think that hurting, or even KILLING him, is gonna get me back?"  
_

"_You think that's why I'm doing this?"_

"_Well...yeah…I did..."_

"_At first, it was. But now, I just love the thrill of ghost hunting, and knowing that in destroying him, it will destroy YOU." She smirked. "And anyone who even thinks about betraying me like you did deserves to be destroyed."_

_From my spot on the floor, where I was still rolling around in pain, I was able to know that things could end okay. Sam knew what she was doing. _

"_Well I have one thing to say to you, Tiff: These combat boots—they're not just for looks!"_

_With that, Sam, who was still tied up, quickly maneuvered her body and kicked her leg. In doing so, her boot, which had a metal, and somewhat sharp, bottom, broke the glowing rope, setting her and Tucker free. _

_At this point my pain had finally gone away, or at least enough to get up. _

"_I bet you didn't know that I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do," Sam grinned as she brushed some dirt of her shoulder. Tiffany turned around, fear finally starting to show in her face. To her surprise, she found me, standing there, glowing fists ready for action._

_Now you really could see the fear in her face. She knew she was outnumbered, and there was nowhere to go._

"_Huntress!" she screamed to her only companion. When the girl didn't answer, Tiffany looked up. If she wasn't fearful before, she sure was now. _

_Tiffany had been pretty dumb, for she had dropped her gun (the one that shot ropes) when she had gotten the other one out earlier. Well, once Tucker and Sam were free, Tucker had smartly grabbed that gun and tied up that hunter girl. She was pretty much useless right now. _

_I just smiled at Tucker in thanks as he said back, "Keep her busy while I make a call." He quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. _

No problem_, I found myself thinking, and I turned back to Tiffany, who was still scared._

"_Okay, what are you two losers going to do to me?" There was actually fear in her voice, which made this all the better. _

"_Nothing," Tucker said, walking over, the rope gun out._

_  
"Nothing?" Sam and I found ourselves saying in unison. Yes, I don't like hurting humans, but I wanted to do something to Tiffany._

"_Nothing," he repeated, pulling the trigger, sending those purple ropes right at the girl, tying her up instantly. "I just got off the phone with the Wacky Shack. They're on their way." Tucker just smiled at me, like he understood why I had kept the secret and that everything was going to be okay between us. _

"_You're sending me to a mental house?!" Of all the things Tiffany expected, I seriously doubt this was one of them. I hadn't even thought of it. I guess Tucker was pretty smart after all. _

_The people from the Wacky Shack arrived within the hour, and by that point Tiffany had given up hope. She knew she was stuck, something she probably had not thought of or she would have brought a knife._

_I guess I know now why Sam used to do her homework._

_The Wacky Shack threw Tiffany into the back of their truck without even untying her, so apparently they didn't need concrete proof she was nuts._

_As for the hunter girl, no one really knows where she went. After we got done tying up Tiffany, she disappeared. Hopefully she's learned her lesson. Probably not. Note to self: Watch out for her!_

_About five or some minutes after the nut house people left, we realized that the wall in Tucker's room was still…well, missing. But before we could even go back upstairs and check it out, Tucker's parents got home. _

_I don't think it was their expressions at the somewhat destroyed house that got Sam and I. More than likely it was the fact that our parents were right behind them._

"_Danny, honey, if you were having all these ghost problems you should have talked to us instead of running away," my mom said calmly._

_It had been a good half-hour since our parents had arrived. It sure was a good thing that I had changed back before they showed up or we'd be in bigger trouble than we currently were._

_Not that we weren't in trouble. Tucker's parents were nearly furious with us when they found the house the way it was. After all, they had only gone to buy milk. _

_After explaining how we were attacked by ghosts who destroyed the house, however, they eased up a bit. _

_Sam's parents? Well, they just sorta stood there, staring at their daughter. They hadn't seen Sam since she had become "Goth" and I could tell they weren't all too happy about the transformation._

_My parents were honestly the coolest of everybody's given the situation. My mom understood about the ghosts and my dad just stood there, taking it all in._

_Everything was really looking up, except when my mom told me how they found us. _

"_Well, I figured out the connection between you and the Phantom ghost."  
_

_My heart sank. Had she really figured it out?_

"_I mean, isn't it obvious? When you had your accident it created a 'clone,' only it was a ghost, and now he follows you around all the time." _

_Whew... _

_I just nodded. I still didn't plan on telling my parents. Not for a while, anyway. _

_So here we were, sitting at the table trying to make out what exactly was going on._

_"So, Danny, are you ready to head home?" my mom asked me._

_Honestly, Amity Park, in the last day, anyway, seemed more like home than back in Seattle._

_October 14_

_After yesterday I woke up this morning just wanting life to go back to normal. _

_My mom said we were moving back to Seattle. I really would just rather stay here, but I wasn't going to tell her that. It's my parents' decision. Dad's job is in Seattle, so it's not like we could move to Amity anyway._

_And I was okay with it, honestly, because I knew Sam would be with me too...or so I thought._

_"Danny...I have really bad news," Sam's voice came from the doorway of what was left of Tucker's room. I had been packing, or more like searching for what was left of my stuff. My parents were dragging me back to Seattle tonight. _

_I turned, for Sam's voice sounded really nervous._

_"Yeah, Sam. What?" I asked casually. I had learned by now that her definition of "Bad News" wasn't usually too bad. _

_"Well my parents went and saw my grandma last night, the one who lives here, and she's not doing too well. They've decided that they're moving here to watch over her." Sam gulped._

_"So?" I had a bad feeling I knew what was coming._

_"I'm stuck staying with them..." she finished._

_My heart dropped. I had honestly never felt the way I felt about Sam about any other girl. And now, after realizing that if we had survived all this crap, we could make it, BOOM! She slips away. _

_There were small tears in Sam's eyes. I knew she'd miss me too. What we had was special._

_"Danny, I'm so sorry, but my parents—they just won't listen," she told me, sitting down on the bed and laying her head on my shoulder. _

_"It's okay, Sam. We'll figure this out."_

_After what Sam had told me, I was prepared for anything when my parents called me over to the living room. We had all stayed at the Foley's place the night before (But how, I do not know. The house wasn't THAT big). I sat down on the couch next to my dad with my mom across on the chair._

_"You probably heard that Sam's family is staying here..." my mom began. I could tell that she was choosing words wisely._

_"Yeah, I know." I sighed._

_"Well, her dad has also decided to move his company here," Mom continued._

_"Wait, does that mean Dad's out of a job?" I was worried now. As much as I'd miss Sam, my dad couldn't just suddenly not have a job._

_"Actually, Son, I'll have a job, because Mr. Manson has offered me a job at his new company in Amity," my dad said, turning to me._

_"Does that mean—?" I started._

_"Yes, we're moving to Amity Park," Mom concluded._

**A/N Well that's it! No I'm kidding. I have a very short epilouge to post. **

**Lisa**

* * *

* * *

* * *


	15. Epilogue

**A/N Now this is honestly the final bit of the story. I typed it with the other chapter but felt it deserved to be by itself...enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. The amazing genius known as Butch Hartman does, and he deserves all the credit, trust me! I do, however, own any OCs that happen to appear, so if you want to use them, ask me!

**The Phantom Chronicles**

**Epilogue**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

_Well, it's been two weeks. I feel bad for not writing, but a lot has been going on. _

_Since that night my parents said we were moving to Amity Park, I've had my hands full. _

_They didn't want to go back to Seattle. So they called Jazz, gave her the credit card number, and told her to hire movers before heading over to be with us. _

_The Foleys have quickly become our very good friends. While we were on the lookout for a house, they let us stay with them, no complaints. Tucker and I are still the only ones who _know_ besides Sam and, well...Tiffany._

_Speaking of Tiffany, I think she's still in the Wacky Shack. From what the guys who took her said, she will be there for a while. Thank goodness. _

_We never did see that Hunter girl again, or at least not in the past weeks. I think without Tiffany, she has no motivation. _

_After everything settled down, Tucker and I had a nice talk. I explained to him the real situation and how everything had come about. He understood for the most part, only wishing that I had explained sooner. He also mentioned that he had several gadgets that could help me in ghost hunting if I needed them. Tucker Foley is such a tech geek. _

_About a week ago we finally found a house. I think it used to be an apartment building, for it's taller than it is wide. My parents have since gone to work making it home. They built something they call "The Op-Center" on the roof, which to me looks like one of the rotating restaurants you see on tall buildings. The basement has also become the lab, again. _

_Sam's parents moved in a few blocks away, and her grandmother now lives with them. From what I've met of her, she's nice. I don't think she likes living with those guys though. Can you blame her?_

_  
Sam and I? Well, when I'm not out hunting down ghosts, we spend as much time together as possible. Her parents are coming around slowly to her change in appearance and attitude, although her mom still runs around with a dress trying to get her to wear it. They aren't too keen on me, but they're not entirely against our seeing each other. _

_All in all, things are finally looking up...but you never know what tomorrow can bring. _

__

THE END.

**A/N REVIEW! lol just kidding. Sequel is planned, but don't get hopes up because I said that about my last story also...and it's been 2 years. There are better hopes for this one though because I like it and have pretty good ideas for the sequel...we'll see i guess!**

Thanks to all my reviewers/readers and especially my Beta. I owe you all so much!

Lisa


End file.
